At the wrong Place At the wrong Time
by Sweet Night
Summary: What happens when you happen to be at the wrong place and at the wrong time? Love, betray, pain, destruction... Whatever it takes
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys! So before you kill me because I'm writing a new story instead of updating my old ones (Which yes -.- I know I have to keep writing!) I must admit that I did not plan this story. This story is actually my English creative homework. I only had to add the night world style ;) But yeah, this is actually my homework :) _

_I own the plot, the situation, the story, the idea, but not the characters or the Night World. _

_Anyway._

_Hope you like it :)_

_Note: This story might not have a happy ending. If you do not enjoy suspense do not read ;)_

_Sweet Night_

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't believe what had happened to me yesterday. And today I was finally allowed to think about it since the police finally left me alone. <em>

Mary-Lynnette was in her room lying in her bed after a long and tired journey. She had finally been allowed to go home and rest, but her mind wouldn't do it. No. She couldn't stop thinking about those Deep black eyes that had been looking at her. Over her table lied her police statement, she knew that they would ask her for it, but something inside her was telling her not to. She closed her eyes and stood up and grabbed her statement, just to read it once again.

"Everything started near 4 pm when my best friend Maggie Neely called me to inform me that the money she had the money she had borrowed some days before. I didn't want to have it back because I knew that It would mean a lot of boring work to do and I was having fun on Facebook, but I didn't have an option so I went out to get my money back.

Maggie gave it to me and we talked for while. After that I had to make my way back home with my money only to find out my step mother, Claudine, would not let me in before I put that money safe in the bank. -.- Joy.

I made all my way back again but towards the bank. Once I got there I was truly considering the idea of giving the money back to Maggie and forgetting about it; the bank waiting line was huge!

I was standing there thinking how I couldn't feel my legs anymore when a shooting noise burst out of nowhere. My legs gave away and I found myself covering my head with my arms and on the floor like everybody else. Someone screamed but nobody moved. Suddenly three men dressed in black, covered faces and pointing guns at everybody burst out throw the doors. One of them was screaming directions to the others two, but all of them kept on pointing at us. I looked around and nobody was moving or apparently breathing, except for a little man trying to get himself under his desk. Another shot rang out and the little man screamed in pain. I covered my ears and realized how the leader had noticed the little man trying to press an alarm. My heart stopped and I felt extremely scared, that little man had been perfectly unharmed 5 seconds ago! I turned to look at him and noticed his shoulder bleeding; the bullet must have caused some damage because even though he was trying to stop his screams, he looked perfectly conscious and able to move.

The leader started talking to us, but I seriously couldn't listen to him. I was too shocked and scared. The two men returned and started talking between themselves; their guns never leaving us. I couldn't quite understand what the conversation was about, but I heard two names, "Thierry" and "Hunter". The rest of the conversation was complicated and I couldn't follow it, but the leader said something about "not happy" and "Full of vermin".

A thousand things crossed my mind at the moment, and I remembered how people always say that your life flashes in front of your eyes when you are going to die. I mentally slapped myself for those stupid thoughts and focused on the three men with the guns.

Just when I thought we would all be dead soon, a siren was audible. The three men started moving fast guns still pointing at us the three of them started coming closer to us and the guns could almost touch some of us while they walk between us. I saw the leader coming close to where I was and I looked at the floor. The sirens were closer now but not here yet. The leader stopped on the man in front of me who happened to be one of the bank's guardians. The old white hair man looked scared and tired as if he knew that the worst could happen to him. I looked up and focused on him. The leader pointed his head with the gun and asked him a simple question "_Where are the keys from the vaults that are beneath us "._ He had an arrogant, lazy and hateful voice as if talking to the poor man was the most disgusting thing in the world. The man shook his head and answered "_We don't have them. The owners keep those keys" _His voice broke in the end of the sentence and I could see him slightly shaking but he didn't let the leader see the fear in him, but somehow he sensed him. Suddenly, out of nowhere one of the other men came from behind me and grabbed me forcing me to stand up. I didn't want to but the gun pointing at my head didn't give much of a choice.

"Now, let's start telling the truth grandpa'" He said on hateful voice "we don't want the young lady getting hurt, do we?" I met the old man's eyes and I could see the desperation on them. He probably had a granddaughter and could see her in me, because he looked at me in such a way that made a lump on my throat. _"But it's true! We don't have the keys! The owners keep them!"_ desperation reaching his voice and the strong man holding me laughed. His laughed sent shivers to my body, but mostly fear, his laugh made me think of all the nights I had been walking alone and felt someone following me, that fear that tells you that something bad is about to happen to you and you must run away fast.

The sirens were close now, and the grip on my arm became stronger. The old man looked as if he was about to suffer a heart attack. "Come _on Grandpa! We don't have the whole day!" _the man that was holding me said again. The leader was looking at the old man and obviously waiting for a reaction. The old man looked desperate, and suddenly he lost control of himself, tears were running out of his eyes and I realized how old he must be, maybe near his 70. The leader laughed. And something inside me told me they were not the kind of robbers that would show mercy. The sirens were really close; they would be here in about 3 minutes. The poor man tried to talk again but failed when his sobs became uncontrollable. That broke my heart and I lost it. I didn't cry but act on what could have been foolish if they hadn't been too shocked from my actions. "_Leave him alone! It's obvious he is saying the truth!"_ I said. That's when the leader looked at me and I met his eyes. He had light brown eyes that suddenly looked black! I thought I my mind had probably playing games with me, he held me look for a while and something inside me reacted. I can't explain what was it, but suddenly the leader's eyes changed and looked purple, then green and then dark blue. I cannot explain how that was possible but it's what I saw! His eyes showed pure shock at the situation. Nobody moved or said anything, we were all statues. I feared for my life but something inside me told me he was not going to hurt me. Suddenly breaking the situation the man that was missing came rushing. "_Forget it Redfern, we have to go! They don't have the key!_". The leader broke away and pushed the old man back to the floor. The guy that was holding me dropped me to the floor too; I was too shocked by all this. My gaze followed them again. "Careful, nobody moves now. We are leaving. If you do one move, someone will end up hurt, are we clear?" The leader said. The three of them started taking direction towards the back where probably they'll find an emergency door. Nobody moved, the three men took direction towards the exit guns still pointing at us, and before leaving, the leader met my gaze once again. He looked closely with hate but curiosity. With that he closed the door and left.

Nobody moved. We didn't know if they'll come back. Outside we could hear movement and a few seconds later the police arrived. They saw us alone and helped us. We all reacted. Some women started crying desperately victims of panic, some men started making calls. I stood up and went to see the old man. He looked a bit nervous but relieved, when he saw me sitting next to him to check if he was alright, He grabbed my hands and said _"My dear girl, I'm so sorry for what you had to experience" _I shook my hands and tears fell off my eyes, emotion took over me and I hugged him. He was already crying _silently "My dear girl, my dear girl, if I just had just known the answer, but they don't tell us anything"_ he said, I tried to calm him down telling him that it was okay, that I didn't need any explanation "_I've never understood any of it, I only know that they are called 'The Night World'"_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, I know how much some of you hate me for ending most of my stories on a cliff. But hey! it's all about the business and my style ;) <em>

_And come on! you know you like it! ;) hahahahahahhaha_

_What about a Review?_

_And if you can guess who the three men were, I'll dedicate the next chapter for you and I'll send you cookies ;) _

_xoxo_

_Sweet Night B*tches ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I am so disappointed lol! nobody was able to guess who were my three robbers! ;) but hey! you all guessed 2 of them! so I believe that you should all get cookies ;) and of course my dedication ;)_

_This story is for: Jennison Silverye, HoaLotsAtla, Alex LC , Amy, , Paranormalcy, Sportyno1 !_

_But specially for **Paranormalcy** cos I promised her a quick update ;) and cos she is part of my "GANG" ;) _

_oh! and Gangsuck... you can kiss my ass =P _

_xxx_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"And he said The Night World?" Mary-Lynnette nodded slowly looking away. She didn't want to be there but they wouldn't let it go since apparently the men were dangerous criminals, masters of the manipulating, and must be stopped at the moment. "Did he say anything else?" the police man asked him. Mary-Lynnette shook her head, why couldn't they just let her go?<p>

"Miss, did you bring your statement?" the sweet police lady asked her "We need it so we can get the men that harmed you" Mary-Lynnette sighed heavily. They had been playing with her the whole good-bad police and it was starting to annoy her.

"No, I didn't, sorry" she said quietly. The police man sighed heavily and Mary-Lynnette didn't blame him, the whole situation must be extremely frustrating and she was not cooperating much. She hadn't taken a decision yet, she wanted to help, but after showing her statement to her best friend Maggie they came to the conclusion that the police was probably going to think she had ended up with some trauma since she saw the guy's eyes changing.

"Miss, don't you want us to grab those men?" the police lady asked her sweetly. Great! Now they were using guilty to make her cooperate. Mary-Lynnette nodded and the police man took a deep breath once again.

"Then we need you to write it down Miss Carter" he said looking for some papers inside his big black folder. "You said one of the men called the leader by a name but you couldn't listen to it properly" the police kept on repeating what she had said. The strong light was bothering her, it was so bright and directed to her eyes, she couldn't see properly and slowly the light started sending heat to her skin. Sweat started forming in her forehead and she knew that the police was trying to pressure her; they knew she had heard the name of the leader, and they had two hypothesis. The first one was that she was so scared that something might happen to her and she rather staying quiet; maybe the leader had treated her family and friends. The second one was simple, she probably knew the leader and was trying to help those men, maybe she was working for them too and everything had been an act.

"I need you to look at this pictures Miss Carter" the police man said bringing her back to reality "I need you to tell me if you identify one of the men" Mary-Lynnette sighed heavily, of course she was not going to be able to do so, the men had had their faces covered so nobody would recognize them. Mary-Lynnette decided to give a try, after all they had been in there for over an hour and she just wanted to go away and forget about it. She moved forwards the table and looked at the pictures, then looked back again to the police surprise. These were not men; they were teenagers, some of them were probably the same age as her or a few years older.

"It's surprising how young they are, huh?" the police man said without taking his eyes from her "Do you recognize any of them?" Mary-Lynnette tried to make a connection but nothing worked, she focused in all of them. They were all ridiculously handsome, and young, but they had something on them that clearly said "dangerous".

"Who are they?" Mary-Lynnette "They are awfully young to be criminals. The police man laughed bitterly. "Haven't you seen the news now days Miss Carter? Now days it's normal for us seeing 8 years old kids running around killing, stealing, destroying, vandalizing, smoking, drugging, drinking or just insulting people" Mary-Lynnette looked at them surprise, the police lady cleared her throat and added "Thanks for that Carl, but yes Miss Carter, it's a real shame that now days parents have no responsibility of their children's actions. We see it all over the world; we see it in England, USA, Canada, France, Italy, Russia, Mexico, Argentina, China, etc. People started to believe that it's a normal thing to do and they don't bother about it. It's a real shame" she said sighing deeply as if her own words were hurting her "And the young men you see here Miss, are one of the most dangerous criminals in the world. We used to think of them as some kind of gang because they would fight a lot between them, but they seem to be too elegant and high social class to be in one, we thought of them as simple rubbers but they have never steal money, and right now we are thinking about them as the Mafia, or some kind of it anyway". The police man gave a look to his partner as if she was giving too much information.

Mary-Lynnette came back to the pictures. She felt odd, somehow they were familiar but not at the same time. She gave a deep sighed "I don't know any of them, I told you they had covered faces" The police looked frustrated but nodded.

"Well, if you come to remember anything please let us know as soon as possible" the police man said taking the pictures away "And please Miss Carter, next time bring your report" The police man nodded indicating Mary-Lynnette that she was finally free to go. She gathered her stuffs and quickly left the police station.

The cold wind greeted her violently, she stood at the entry for a few seconds until she located her best friend Jeremy waiting in his car for her. Carefully she made her way through the snow and got in the car. Inside the warm air greeted her and her heart jumped a little when Jeremy looked at her with that smile that made girls melt. "How did it go?" Jeremy asked her in a quiet voice while he started the car.

"I'm not sure" she said sighing deeply and adjusting her seat belt "They seem to be asking more than I can possible answer" She didn't know she hadn't told Jeremy about her statement, probably because Maggie's reaction hadn't been the best one either and she didn't want Jeremy to think that she was mentally unstable.

"You seem tired, want a coffee?" Jeremy asked her. Mary-Lynnette nodded but glanced at him; she didn't know how Jeremy had noticed her tired since he hadn't looked at her but that didn't bother her, Jeremy sometimes just knew things.

"Sure, Starbucks?" Mary-Lynnette answered. Jeremy simple nodded.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She was buying her coffee while Jeremy had gone to look for a table; as usual he hadn't order for anything. She didn't understand why he even bothered coming here with her, he would never do anything but sitting on the same table as always and look bored. She was lost in thought when a group of men called her attention. They were all dress in elegant suits, and they were all incredible young. They took one of the big tables and one of them removed his sunglasses, he looked tired and as older as Mary-Lynnette.

"Dude, I'm starving! Thierry should pay our lunch too!" The boy said. There was a chorus of laugh but the boy next to him answered "Eric stop complaining! We are here, want a coffee? It's Starbucks" he said with a wink in the end. The boy nodded and they stood up to line up for their coffees. Mary-Lynnette's heart stopped. He boy had just say "Thierry", was it possible they were talking about the same Thierry that those men had spoken about in the bank? Mary-Lynnette mentally slapped herself, of course not! There were a thousand people in the world called Thierry and not all of them happen to be part of the mafia, she was just being paranoid.

That's why she didn't see it coming. The first bomb exploded from the right corner destroying all the shelves on that side. Pieces of broken cups, glasses and shelve were flying all over the place. She threw herself to the floor and covered her head with her arms. _Déjà vu. _That position had been the same one she had opted in the bank. The second bomb hit at the left corner and chairs and tables were flying around, the whole place was chaos and people were screaming. She tried to look up and noticed the whole place covered in dust, people were running like mad and some of them were crying. Suddenly she noticed the two boys she had seen before crawling quickly under a table near her, the boy "Eric" was talking to his friend while the boy nodded and started making a call. Mary-Lynnette tried to stand up, but the third bomb exploded from behind her. She fell badly to the floor and heard people moving around her but nobody stopping to see if she was alright. She tried to move and a strong pain took place in her ribs, she looked around and saw the place almost empty. The two boys were lying in the ground too, but "Eric" had grabbed his friend's phone and was yelling in it. Mary-Lynnette couldn't quite understand what he was saying, but she caught some words like "They are here", "Bombing", "Dead", "Quickly". He flipped the phone close and started shaking his friend "David! Come on!" the boy looked around and asked him something. Eric just looked sad and shook his head, David looked sad too bad nodded. Before they could stand up something hit them in the head and they both felt unconscious, a second group of men dressed in black grabbed them and moved them away quickly. Mary-Lynnette tried to move or scream but the only thing that came out of her lips was a small sound.

"I know you" a voice next to her said. Mary-Lynnette looked to her side and saw a man with his face covered. A flashback took place in Mary-Lynnette's head; this man had been in the bank that day, his voice was so familiar and he remembered that he had been the one saying that the bank didn't have the keys.

"Morgead! What the hell are you waiting for?" A second voice called. Mary-Lynnette was too dizzy to understand what was happening and the voices where not making any sense to her at all. "Rasmussen! Tell Redfern to get his ass in here! Fast!" The Morgead boy answered him. Mary-Lynnette tried to move again but the pain in her ribs didn't let her, Morgead realized this and smirked "Looks like you can't run away little vermin, and for some reason you keep on appearing at the wrong time at the wrong place, are you working for them?" Mary-Lynnette felt weak, she couldn't do anything and she was in so much pain. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry" the Morgead boy suddenly said. For some reason, Mary-Lynnette felt herself shiver while her mind screamed _danger _to her. Mary-Lynnette was paralyzed, she didn't know what the boy had meant by that but she could feel that it was something bad. Really bad. "Don't move" he whispered suddenly right next to her. Morgead slowly exposed her neck and grabbed her firmly, he hadn't feed and he was starving, so slowly made his way towards his victim. "Just don't move" Morgead whispered again in her ear and she started feeling funny, as if something inside her wanted to sleep. She tried to fight the feeling and a small screamed came out of her mouth. Morgead hissed and Mary-Lynnette could feel his breath on her neck. Her pulse was rushing and panic took over her.

"Morgead!" a voice said behind them. Morgead froze and drop Mary-Lynnette who moaned in pain.

"Redfern" he said with a hateful voice "I see that James went to get you"

"Stop messing around Morgead, we have things to do and then you can feed" the second boy said. Morgead groaned winning an angry look from his boss.

"I wanted to show you something Redfern" Morgead said.

"And what could that possible be? I get here and you are about to feed" Mary-Lynnette felt sick, these people was mentally sick "I know you know how to feed so stop messing around and wasting my time" Morgead groaned sending shivers to Mary-Lynnette.

"I'm not an idiot Redfern, can't you recognize her?" Morgead said grabbing Mary-Lynnette again, Mary-Lynnette screamed in pain but none of them seem to care "It's the same girl from the bank" Morgead showed her face and Mary-Lynnette meet those changing eyes once again. The boy looked surprised and again his eyes started changing unable to settle in one colour, something inside Mary-Lynnette clicked and she couldn't look away from the man.

"Do you recognise her now?" Morgead said impatiently. The man broke apart quickly and nodded speechless. "I think she is working for them, it looks like she knows we would be here" Morgead said angry. His voice had an edge, Mary-Lynnette noticed, just like a knife edge ready to stab. "What are we doing with her?"

The man looked at her again ignoring her eyes, until his eyes saw something in her face "Morgead you are cutting her blood circulation or something like that, look at her face, she is in pain and if you are right and she is a spy and you kill her, how the hell are we going to get the information that she can give us?" the man said exasperated. Morgead made a face but let go of Mary-Lynnette who hit the floor hard. A second scream escape from her lips.

"I haven't done anything to her, she was already like that" he said as if he was talking about some crap he found in the floor. Morgead moved away from her and the second man kneeled next to her, Mary-Lynnette saw that his eyes were gray and they were avoiding her eyes. He put a hand on her face firmly and Mary-Lynnette realized that he was wearing gloves. "I can't see your marks so you are right, you didn't touch her" he said letting go of her, Mary-Lynnette was weak and didn't have the strength to hold herself anymore therefore her face just hit the floor. A third screamed of pain came out of her lips. The man grabbed her again and noticed her hands covering her ribs. "She has probably some ribs broken from the explosion". Morgead snorted "Great! So useless and weak!"

"I don't care, we are taking her" the man said "Quinn will know what to do with her" he turned to her and Mary-Lynnette met those gray eyes looking at her softly "sleep" he whispered, and so she did.

* * *

><p><em>I know.. Cliffy again... Do you hate me? nah, you don't ;) <em>

_lol_

_Now, Review? ;) _

_xoxo_

_-Sweet Night _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! :)_

_ I know I've taken ages updating but school it's been a bitch and I can't leave my work undone... _

_But anyway! here I am with a new chapter for my three amazing friends! The first one is Paranormalcy cos she is always reminding me to update this story! lol and her energy is contagious! :) the second one is Tina! lol! cos you are an amazing friend that started harassing me.. but hey! that doesn't mean I'll stop harassing you! :D lol and the third one is Kissedbynight cos you know you are my best friend and I can always count on you even if I'm having the worst week of my life! Thank you girls!_

_And now! I'll shut up so you can enjoy the chapter! :D_

_Remember to review in the end! _

_xxxx_

* * *

><p>Mary- Lynnette felt dizzy and was blind. She could feel the strong rag covering her eyes, and for a while she wondered where she could possibly be. Slowly her memory started bringing her back to reality and she felt scared. The Bank, The Police Station, Jeremy, Starbucks, the explosion, the voice, the men. But one name hit her, <em>Jeremy.<em> She wondered what had happened to him, was he hurt? Was he looking for her? Was he worried? Mary-Lynnette started feeling sick. She felt cold and the silence was only helping the tension she was feeling. Her heart was rushing and her arm was in pain, probably broken. She noticed the awkward position her body was at the moment. Her hands were tied over her head and her eyes were covered, her legs were tied on an extremely awkward position forbidding any kind of movement, there was something on her mouth as well and she guessed it was to avoid any kind of yelling from her. Fear was taking over her. She was alone and only God knew for how long she had been missing. She felt herself crying quietly for a while trying to understand how things had gotten so badly in such a short time.

A sudden noise broke and Mary-Lynnette's attention and she controlled herself, the noise came to voices and from voices to some yelling. Her heart stopped and all she could think of was how things were going to change for her even more.

"Is everything ready?" the strong male voice asked to someone. Mary-Lynnette couldn't tell whose voice was but it was slightly familiar, a voice that sent chills over her back, a voice that scared her.

"Everything it's ready, we are waiting for the green light" a second voice answered. Mary-Lynnette's heart gave a little jump. She knew that voice, she surely knew it! But she was unable to place it in someone's face. The voice brought memories, but those memories didn't show with who she was sharing at the moment.

"When are we having the green light?" the first male voice asked. Mary-Lynnette could feel both of them walking around the room as if they couldn't stand being near each other.

"When your Boss says so, right?" the second male answered. She could imagine the annoyance on the first male; clearly this second person had no respect towards him. "By the way, do you realize that she is finally awake, right?" He said on a mocking voice. Something spilled and Mary-Lynnette worried.

"What do you mean she is awake?" the first male almost yelled. He was surely furious.

"Let me guess. Any of you actually drugged her, am I wrong?" the second voice said with a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Of course not! We don't need to drug anyone!" Mary-Lynnette felt a hand grabbing by the arm followed by an intense pain. She tried to scream but whatever was on her mouth stopped her. The hand fell immediately.

"What the fuck?" he said annoyed "I didn't grab her that strongly!" Mary-Lynnette felt a second pair of hands grabbing her softly and carefully.

"She broke her arm moron" the man grabbing her said. A sudden movement alarmed her; it was like a hand passed close to her aiming the man grabbing her. He let her go and she fell hitting the floor.

"Asshole! He told us to be careful! Quinn needs to see her!" The man grabbed her once again and the flashback took over her. Those hands were the same ones that grabbed her 2 days ago at the bank. _Morgead_.

"Then you should take care of her, we don't want Quinn angry, do we?" Mary-Lynnette didn't like his voice anymore; it was disgusting and full of anger and darkness.

"That's your green light, start moving" he said. Mary-Lynnette felt Morgead grabbing her carefully but firmly and she wondered how he had managed to keep himself under control. He untied her feet and she found herself being pushed for what seemed to be a corridor. Morgead stopped her and she felt some air hitting her face; it was cold and she guessed they were outside, Morgead turned her around and took away whatever was inside her mouth.

"Listen, I know having a sock on your mouth is not a good experience, but I swear if you scream or anything I'll just contact someone to sew your mouth, are we clear?" Mary-Lynnette nodded. "Can you talk?" Morgead asked her. Mary-Lynnette tried but her throat felt weird and she wondered for how long she had been unconscious. She shook her head and hear Morgead give a deep sigh. "Try to find your voice or you are really going to hate what's going to happen to you if you don't answer to Quinn". With that said he grabbed her again and pushed her faster. They were pretty much running for what Mary-Lynnette guessed was a street. It was slippery and she was weak, but it seemed like Morgead was not going to let her go. Suddenly he made a movement and held her in the air, and a second pair of hands was grabbing her and putting her inside a car.

"Keep your head down" A new voice said to her. Mary-Lynnette only did what she was told.

"Where is Redfern?" Morgead asked next to Mary-Lynnette. She felt the boy next to her give a small shrug.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him" Mary-Lynnette felt someone grabbing her head down to her legs, and pain was flowing all over her. Her arm was killing her but she knew she couldn't scream or make any noise. She had made up her mind and she was going to escape at her first chance. "What's wrong with her? Her heart beat is going fast but not as if she was scared more as if she was in pain" The boy asked to Morgead.

"I think her arm is broken" he answered as if it was a normal thing. Mary-Lynnette recalled the boy's words in her head, _her heart beat is going fast but not as if she was scared more as if she was in pain_, how the freaking hell was that possible, she wondered. Suddenly the pair of hands was letting her hands free.

"Are you crazy James?" Morgead said furiously.

"Morgead, her arm is broken" James said taking a deep breath as if he was talking to a small child. "She needs to rest it" with that said he grabbed her arm carefully and improvised a cast to hold her arm still. They drive for a long time, or that's what she felt. The silence seemed intense as if they were waiting for some kind of attack. She had been allowed to sit properly holding her arm but she wasn't able to see anything yet. Suddenly the car stopped and Mary-Lynnette's heart stopped as well.

"Move" Morgead told her. She did what she was told and they grabbed her pulling her inside a warm place. They walked for what she guessed it was a long corridor again but their steps became slower and she could feel them tensing.

"How can help you?" a female voice asked in front of her. Both men stopped immediately but it was Morgead the one who answered. "We are here to see Quinn" After a few seconds they started walking. With every step Mary-Lynnette could feel the pain in her arm getting stronger and stronger. Fear was all over her, but not as bad as confusion.

"Leave her with me gentlemen, you are allowed to go for where you came" the female said. Mary-Lynnette didn't like any of them but surely she would rather stay with those men than this woman. Something about her bothered her, her voice was full of darkness and nightmares would come to her head every time she felt the lady's presence.

"I'm sorry Silvia, but we were told to take her to Quinn and you'll take her to Hunter" Morgead's voice said. Mary-Lynnette could feel her fear, but didn't understand why she feared so badly. Who were this entire people?

"Morgead, your services are done. Now I will take this lady to Mr. Quinn, he is waiting for her already" She said on a bored voice. "You go now, both of you" With that said Silvia took Mary-Lynnette from the arm and pulled her away.

"You look like shit, you know that right?" Silvia said to her. Mary-Lynnette didn't say anything and kept her head down. Suddenly a door opening called her attention. They were entering to a new room and Silvia was walking slowly. She pulled Mary-Lynnette in front of her and made her sit down, grabbed both of her hands and tied them up behind the chair. Mary-Lynnette let out a scream of pain, but only received a slap from Silvia.

"You disgusting vermin, shut up!" Silvia screamed at her slapping her again and again when Mary-Lynnette was unable to stop herself of crying from the pain she was feeling. Silvia laughed cruelly and Mare wished to be with the other men, at least they had some moderation but this bitch was obviously going to make her life hell and this was just the beginning.

"Now, this is not how we treat our visits" a male voice said from behind. Silvia stopped slapping her and stood back.

"Quinn" she said with recognition "Your little vermin is here". After a few seconds of awkward intense silence Quinn answered "Get out of here Silvia" The girl gave a small sound of indignation but did was she was told. Once the door close Mary-Lynnette's heart started rushing. She couldn't hear anything but she knew she was not alone. Suddenly for her surprise she was able to see. The small room was dark but not enough for her to blind her. She looked around and tried to focus properly but her eyes were not used to the light. Once she managed it, she saw that looking from behind a big desk a boy with dark hair was looking at her. She looked at him; _he must be Quinn_ she thought.

"That's right. I'm Quinn" he said smirking. Mary-Lynnette made a small noise of shock. Quinn turned to the fire behind him and crossed his hands above his lap. "I've been waiting for you for at least 3 days" He said darkly. A small chill went down Mary-Lynnette. "The boys told me you were unconscious" he continued. Mary-Lynnette looked at him. Even though his back was towards her she could guess that he didn't look older than 18 and he surely have a nice face. He was dressed in black just like his hair. On a swift movement he was facing her, taking her by surprise. His eyes were as black as the night but as scary as a wild animal.

"Who are you?" He said brusquely. Mary-Lynnette gulped and tried to find her voice, after a few seconds she said "Mary-Lynnette". Quinn ignored her attitude and kept going.

"Who are you working for?" He asked. Mary-Lynnette looked right into his eyes. "Nobody" In a fast move Quinn hit the table and stood up facing her. "Liar" he said looking at her darkly. Mary-Lynnette looked at him again. "I swear! I'm not working for anyone!" To her surprise he laughed.

"Sure you are not" he started walking from behind the desk to stand right in front of her. His skin looked as white as the snow, and he had something dark on him, something that was calling danger all over him. "So, if you weren't there working, what were you doing following my people?" He said placing both of his hands on her chair cornering her. Mary-Lynnette gulped but answered "I was never following your people; I don't even know who you are! I was at the bank trying to deposit some money" Quinn laughed again. In other situations she would have found his laugh seductive but right now, she could only find if horrifying.

"Are you trying to tell me you were there at the wrong place at the wrong time? Twice?" He said laughing again. Mary-Lynnette made a face "The first time I was depositing some money, and on the second one I was at Starbucks with a friend" Quinn looked at her intensely for a while without saying a word.

"What's wrong with your arm?" He asked brusquely. How did they know that there was something wrong with her arm?

"I don't know. I think it's broken or that's what they said at least" she didn't have to add who had said so, Quinn seemed to understand perfectly. He brusquely untied her causing her pain, she immediately grabbed her arm and saw how big and bruised it was, it didn't look like her arm at all. Quinn touched it firmly and she screamed in agony. He laughed.

"Vermin are so… fragile?" he said to nobody in particular. He turned around to face the fire. Mary-Lynnette tried to control her tears and look strong; she didn't want to show weakness right now. It was not possible! She looked around and found herself on the floor over a red and golden carpet. The room was so elegant, it had massive curtains that were carefully collected to the sides leaving a perfect view of the windows. The desk was made of dark wood and had been carefully places near the chimney from where a strong calm fire was dancing. Books were all over the place but what called her attention was the black telephone place over the desk.

"What am I going to do with you?" Quinn murmured slowly. He turned to face her hiding half of his face in the shadows. "You don't know anything but I have the feeling you were not there casually" Mary-Lynnette's heart started rushing, this was the moment. She could live or be killed. He looked at her intensely once again.

"You are really a useless vermin" he said walking slowly towards her. Mary-Lynnette didn't move, she couldn't do it. "You've been missing already, what if you just disappear?" he said darkly. Mary-Lynnette gulped but didn't look away "Your body could be found somewhere easily and it would all look like an accident" he was in front of her now "And nobody would even know" he kneeled next to her. "What am I going to do with you?"

The last thing she remembered was those black eyes capturing her on darkness…

**(A/N: I was actually thinking on finishing the chapter here… but I decided not to ;D) **

Mary-Lynnette woke up slowly feeling dizzy. She looked around just to find herself on a bed, for a few seconds she wondered if she had dreamed it all. She tried to stand up and her arm hurt, she looked down at herself and found her right hand chained to the bed. So it had to be reality after all. She gave a deep sigh and looked around; the room was gray and dark. The only thing in there was the old dusty bed she had been sleeping not long ago. She tried to move but again and found her mouth covered with tape.

The door opened and a tall man wearing a ski mask got in carrying a tray. He looked at her and she found herself trying to get away from him slowly without calling his attention. His green eyes were looking at her annoyed. Without saying a word he left the tray in front of her, she looked at it and saw a glass of water with a piece of breath. She looked at it but didn't say anything. The boy was fixing the curtains and Mary- Lynnette saw that the windows had thick barriers blocking the exit. He stood there looking out the window. He was tall and thin, but he looked strong.

"Why am I here?" Mary-Lynnette said looking at him. He turned around and faced her; his brown eyes were sharp and scary. "Why can't I go home? What do you want for me?" Mary-Lynnette knew her voice was shaking but she had to ask.

"Because there is something with you" He said. His voice sent some weird electricity shock through her body making her feel weak but strong at the same time. She looked at him and his eyes were changing colour.

"Am I ever going to get out of here?" she asked him. He just looked at her and could see the light on his eyes. "Vermin goes in the bin sweetheart" he said amusingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mary-Lynnette said with anger rising all over her. The boy turned to face her and suddenly she felt like a small mouse captured by a lion. She tried to move back but couldn't move at all.

"It means, that if you are smart, you'll find out a way to get out of here" he said climbing to the bed on top of her "but if you are not, then your body will be found with the rubbish" he was practically on top of her now and her heart was rushing like crazy. Sure she was scared, but there was something else that she couldn't place just yet. Her heart was beating fast and she started to feel sweaty, she could feel his warm body and the necessity to take away his mask took over her. He was looking at her and his eyes were changing colour incredible fast, he wondered how many men had produced that before and for some reason h felt anger increasing inside him. She wasn't even pretty, she was a normal disgusting vermin annoying and wasting his time thanks to Quinn or thanks to her for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He looked at her and laughed, she was falling like every single girl. It was pathetic but a good thing since he could feed from her easily, slowly he looked into her eyes and started hypnotizing her. Just when he had gotten in her head, a weird powerful pink gaze started covering pulling him closer to her. He grabbed her arm and she screamed in agony breaking the spell. He quickly stood up and looked down at her in disgust before turning around and closing the door shut.

* * *

><p><em>So? what did you think? did you like it? did you hate it? comments? ideas? suggestions?<em>

_love you all! :D_

_xoxo_

_-Sweet Night_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey people! :)_

_ so here you go, this is the next chapter and it's dedicated to **Paranormalcy **because her harassment it's what brings me to write! lol!_

_I hope you like it!_

_Sorry it's not really long, but I have a lot of work to do for school and I try my best to make it interesting. _

_Remember your review in the end!_

_Enjoy!_

_xxx _

* * *

><p>The days went by and Mary-Lynnette lost track of time. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night just to find a small blond girl touching her arm carefully. The girl would never talk; she was as quiet as the night and shy like a mouse. She would carefully touch Mary-Lynnette's arm and clean the bandages on her arm. Mary-Lynnette tried talking to her, but every time she attempted to do it the girl would literally ran away, so after a few attempts Mary-Lynnette did not try it anymore. The pain on her arm was not getting any better, but the worst thing was the nightmares. They would hunt her down and drive her mad, more than once she would wake up at night screaming for her brother's or dad's name, sometimes even Jeremy would come in on her dreams and hold her the way she wanted to be hold or he would just blow her tears away, but no, instead she was alone wondering if he was okay.<p>

Days kept passing away and the idea of coming back home started fading away slowly, she would watch the rain pound her window and after a while the cold became her worst enemy. Snow was starting to freeze the glass which clearly was not cold proved; she would wake up at night and feel like she had no body at all. A horrible cold was taking over her and she knew that if they didn't kill her soon, the cold would do it instead.

She was dreaming, she would imagine herself on her mum's arms when she was young. She missed her mum, she had left her when she was just 7 years old and she had been her best and probably only real friend at the time. She always felt like she hadn't been able to cry for her dead, once her mum had passed away she quickly had to become the strong female figure for her brother. Mark, he meant everything for her; he was practically her son since it was she the one who raised him and took care of him. The brothers loved each other so much that people would be surprised that they didn't have that relationship of love-hate that brothers and sisters normally have. She missed him, she knew that on knights like this one when she was just not feeling cold from outside but on the inside as well, he would come and hug her until she fall asleep and he would take care of her. Her father would sometimes wonder if it was all an act or they were really like that. Her father, she missed him and she was worried. How was he doing without her right now? Surely he had Claudine with him but it was not the same. Claudine was useless, and Mary-Lynnette knew that her father would most of the time expect Mary-Lynnette to take care of him. She missed him, she missed his old sad eyes that were still missing her old wife, she missed the way he would say her name which was proudly and full of love, she would miss the way he would worry for her and she knew that this whole situation was probably driving him sick.

Those thought hunted her every night. She stopped eating slowly thinking that the food might be poisoned. She kept drinking water to keep herself conscious but with the same fear. She couldn't move much and even her basic necessities became less and less every time. She felt asleep again thinking on how much she wished she was dead and hoping the dead would soon take her.

A horrible pain woke her up. The little blond girl was there again fixing her arm and cleaning her. She felt sorry for her, maybe she was a prisoner as well. She looked quietly at the girl; she had really blond hair and her eyes where big and purple. She looked tormented and sad. Mary-Lynnette wondered if she also missed her family.

"When are they going to kill me?" Mary-Lynnette asked quietly. The girl slightly jumped but didn't say anything instead she started working faster. "Please" Mary-Lynnette tried again "If I am not going to leave, I just want to die" She was practically crying, begging for her dead just to feel peace. The girl stopped working and looked at her directly on her eyes "Do never wish those things" she whispered "Never do that on this place" with that said she turned to leave but Mary-Lynnette grabbed her hand. "Please?" Mary-Lynnette said again. The girl shook her head and Mare let go of her hand, but before she would leave she turned around and looked serious "Be careful with who you truest, nothing it's what it seems to be".

The next morning Mary-Lynnette wondered if she had actually dreamed that or if it had been real. Maybe her mind was tricking her or she had finally come insane. She was hungry and decided that since they wouldn't let her die, she would take care of it herself. She stopped drinking and after two days she became extremely ill. The little blond girl had found her on her room unconscious and cold and white as the snow. She ran to get the old woman living downstairs quickly to let her know about the girl. They both took her out from the room near a fire place, the old woman started feeding her and fixing her up while the girl called Quinn to inform him that the girl was not any better and had to stay in the house for longer, she hadn't said the real situation after the old lady decided to keep it as a secret before Quinn would send his people.

They feed Mary-Lynnette and gave her water; they cleaned her up fully and realized how skinny she had become. They let her rest close the fire they had downstairs.

"We need to take her upstairs ma'am" The little girl said. The old lady gave a deep sigh and shook her head. "No, we cannot do that yet. The girl would die upstairs with this cold".

"But what are we going to say when he comes back?" The small girl said shyly with obvious fear on her voice. The old lady pulled her chin up and looked directly on her eyes.

"Gillian, you are going to go to your room, you've done enough for her" The old lady told her, she could see that Gillian was about to complain so she added "You are a brave girl Gillian, I can see that you are scared of whatever is going to happen now, but listen to me… You've done enough for her and now I will be the one facing my nephew" Gillian shook her head quickly.

"No ma'am, I won't leave you alone with him" she said looking anxious "He is strong and mean, he can hurt you!" The old lady laughed and shook her head.

"He is young that's why he is so strong, he is evil and reckless because he has never cared for anyone or anything, but one day… one day Gillian, he will learn all that" She said looking at the sick girl lying on the couch.

"Why do you think he wanted to keep her here?" Gillian asked quietly. The old lady looked sad and old. "I don't know Gillian, or I'm trying not to think about it too much" Gillian looked puzzled "All I know is that whatever he wants from her, I won't allow it for her own good" Gillian blushed and looked at the girl "Do you think he wants her for…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, she had learn that when you say things out loud, there was a bigger chance that they will come true.

The old lady gave a deep sigh "I don't know Gillian, but I won't allow it as long as I'm alive" She promised to herself. "I will take care of her even if he doesn't want me to" She said caressing the unconscious girl's hair. "I promise"

A sudden noise broke on the kitchen followed by voices. They both tense and the old lady sent Gillian to her room quickly then stood up and went to see what was happening.

Four people were on her kitchen, one of them clearly drunk and the other three on a bad mood. Looks like things had not gone the way they wanted. _Good_, she thought.

"What is going on?" She asked quietly. The four faces turned to look at her surprised to find the old lady awake. "You are making such a big noise!"

"Things are fuck up and you are complaining for the noise?" The black hair boy said incredulous.

"Morgead, there is no need on yelling at me. I am right here" She said looking at the boy who had covered her face with his hands.

"James, what happened?" She said looking at James. He did not respond at the beginning but shook his head and avoided her gaze "Jez left us" Pain went through her and she placed her hand over her heart. "Is she dead?" James quickly shook his head "No, she left the group… she…" he didn't finish the sentence; he was looking at Morgead who seemed to be dying.

"She betrayed us" a boy with thick black hair said. She couldn't remember his name but she didn't like him at all, there was something dark on this boy and she could feel it, something wanting to come out of him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked walking towards her sink and grabbing a cup of water. They were silence and she believed she wouldn't get an answer. "Come on boys… where is Jez?"

"She left us, she went to be part of Circle Daybreak" her nephew answered her. She looked at him surprised but inside she was relieved, Jez had actually managed to get in the group, she was safe now. "We have worst problems though" her nephew said.

"Okay, and what would that be?" she said quietly handing the glass to Morgead. Her nephew looked away and annoyed, and for some reason her pulse started rushing. "We have a spy among us".

0000

Mary-Lynnette woke up feeling dizzy and weak. She didn't know where she was but didn't complain either; at least she was finally warm. Slowly she tried to move but she was too weak to do so, so she closed her eyes again. Voices were coming from somewhere and they sounded angry, she didn't like the sound of them, it made her anxious. She tried to sleep again but the voices were too loud for her to manage to do it, she closed her eyes and stood there semiconscious.

0000

"A spy?" She said with surprised. He knew, that's why he wasn't looking at her, it had been she the one who had taken his sisters away from him to protect them and then Jez. When she had heard that Jez was half human she had to do something to protect her niece even if that meant giving them the idea that she had betrayed them.

"It's funny though" the black hair boy said " Jez leaves and we find out about the spy" his comment somehow bothered her, it was like he was suggesting something and she didn't know if he meant her.

"Why would you say that?" She asked cautiously. He laughed darkly. "Wasn't there a vermin accused of being a spy?" he said with sarcasm. She noticed her nephew looking as if he couldn't care less but she noticed the muscles on his arm tensing.

"Yes, and Quinn took care of her, didn't he?" She answered calmly after all, nobody would suspect from Quinn not getting rid of a human girl.

"I don't know, there have been rumors saying that she is not dead" The boy said. She shook her head and laughed "And we are going to believe every single gossip that goes around this place! The other day I heard that you were seen on a gay bar" the boy growled "But I don't think that's true either son, is it?" she had won the argument but had obviously made an enemy.

"Whatever, I think it's time for us to go, Morgead?" James said standing up and grabbing Morgead. He didn't respond at all, falling to his knees.

"Leave him here" her nephew said "After all, it looks like the alcohol had reached his brain" James narrowed his eyes, nodded to the old lady and opened the door to leave "Are you coming?" he asked the thick black hair boy. The boy nodded but moved towards Morgead "Don't you want a hand to move him?" her nephew nodded and went to grab Morgead "We can lay him on the couch" She tensed remembering the girl.

"Actually!" she said blocking their way "I had to remove the couch, Gillian found out a plague inside of it and we just cleaned it" she said making a face. "Leave the boy here for the moment, I don't want him throwing up all over it so he is not coming inside my house until he is sober" she said hands on her hips.

"What?" her nephew asked incredulous but only a look from her while the other boy wasn't looking was enough to make him understand that it was the boy the one who wasn't welcome on the house.

"Fine" her nephew said "we'll leave him here" he turned around and dropped Morgead on the seat he had been previously. James coughed and moved his head towards the door indicating that their time here was done and left followed by the boy. Once the door was close he turned to face his aunt.

"What was all that about?" he said annoyed. She snorted, her nephew was always on a bad mood and it seems that it was always towards her.

"Well, on the couch that you wanted to place your friend is the girl that you kidnapped" she said cleaning Morgead's glass away. That made it, her nephew's eyes changed colour like crazy and she knew that this was a clue indicating the anger he was feeling.

"You let her out?" He screamed furiously.

"I had to" she said calmly "You gave me order of keeping her alive on that room, well… she was malnourished and dehydrated and half frozen since the windows were not keeping the cold out, I couldn't just leave her there or she would have died" she said tiredly. Before she could add anything else, her nephew turned around and went next door quickly.

He found her on the couch apparently sleeping and without any other words; he grabbed her softly and took her upstairs again ignoring her aunt's screams.

* * *

><p><em>I know it was not as interesting as the others, but hey! all is part of the story ;)<em>

_So you know what to do! _

_Just leave a sexy review as always ;) lol!_

_xoxo_

_-Sweet Night_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys..._

_So yeah! here I am updating again..._

_sorry this is not really long but I really have a lot to do for school! lol! So this chapter is dedicated for Paranormalcy cos she is awesome and the one who is always excited cos i update! lol! but also for Alex cos i feel like it... ;) lol_

_Anyway... Review please! _

* * *

><p>She woke up next morning feeling as if a car had run over her. Her body ached badly and it sweaty. Odd memories started coming through her mind but she couldn't put them in place. The light was that was coming from a window showed her that she was on a different room. She moved slowly and carefully and sat on the comfortable bed with black and white covers. She felt so warm and rested, she looked around the room to find out that indeed this room was a different one. This one had big empty white walls with big thick curtains falling from the windows, the room was clean but it was a real mess. Cloths were to be seen over the little desk on the corner, or on the small black couch next to the window, even on the corridor where was an open door which she presumed it was a toilet.<p>

She stood up slowly grabbing her bruised arm and slowly walked towards the couch; she grabbed the shirt and realized that it belonged to a man. Her heart started rushing quickly scared. What was she doing there? As an answer, the door opened slowly showing a tall brunette girl who shyly was bringing a tray full of food. Mary-Lynnette's stomach groaned and the girl looked up smiling sweetly.

"Hey there" She said walking inside the room laying the tray on the small table next to the bed. "You've been asleep for a long time so I figured you might be hungry" Mary-Lynnette looked at her suspiciously hugging herself. So she wasn't free yet, she was still a prisoner but a prisoner with an elite title. The girl smiled sadly. "I know you don't want to be here, who would? But listen to me, I promise you I won't hurt you, nor will my sisters" She said solemnly, her chin was high up and she looked honest. "My name is Rowan, what's yours?"

Mary-Lynnette uncomfortable, since when kidnappers asked names? But she shook the thought away and shook her head. She learnt that if she kept her mouth shut things would not go as horrible as she believed they would if she would say the wrong thing. Mary-Lynnette obviously felt rude since the girl was trying to be nice even under the circumstances. Rowan gave a deep sighed. "So, you are not going to speak, smart choice" she said sadly walking uncomfortable "My aunt is downstairs, she said that if you need anything you could just let us know Mary-Lynnette moved to face the window quietly "The only rule for you right now Is to not get out of this room and sometimes you'll have to come back to the other one, but will only happen when they come and check on you" Rowan finished and turned around leaving Mary-Lynnette on her silent.

_What the fuck was going on here? _

_..0.0_

"She is awake aunt Opal" Rowan said walking down the stairs quietly; her aunt had been worried for her ever since her nephew extremely forbade her to check on the girl or interact with her. She had been dead worried when Rowan's brother had taken the girl upstairs and ordered her to stay there. She didn't know what he had done to her but after a few hours he had walked down with new cloths and told her that the girl was staying in his room for now and she had to be taken to the old one every time Quinn or any of the others would come to check on her. She did not ask questions but she felt disgust for her nephew, she had no idea what had made him change his mind but she had a slightly idea of what kind of things he would want to use her for on his room.

"Too sad" was all she answered to her niece. Rowan shook her head and opened her mouth to answer but after a second thought she just closed it. "What were you going to say Rowan?" Rowan turned to look at her. "He is not that bad aunt Opal" she said rising her voice when her aunt shook her head and started walking away before Rowan could finish furiously. "He is still the same boy that he used to be when he was young!" Rowan said following her slightly raising her voice.

"You are being stupid Rowan!" her aunt said walking quickly towards the kitchen. "Forget about your brother! He is lost and he must be stopped, stop worrying or believing on him before he destroys you!" She screamed at Rowan. Rowan looked hurt but did not say anything; instead she turned her back to her aunt. "Oh no young lady! Do not give me your back!" she said grabbing her arm spinning her around.

"No!" Rowan screamed "If you have no hopes on him that is your problem! But he is my brother!"

"Holly shit! What the hell is going on here?" An extremely blond girl said coming through the kitchen door "I could hear your screams from outside!"

"Not now Kestrel" Aunt Opal said. "Looks like Rowan wants to say some things to me" Rowan shook her head on frustration, she was not the violent type at all and less the hysterical type but she did stand for what she believes. "You don't Rowan?" her aunt said provoking her "Come on Rowan, you want to keep on believing on the him? You want to believe he would never hurt anyone? Do you want to believe that he would not use the girl that is upstairs for God knows why? Why else would he want her Rowan? Why else would the sick of your brother want a girl?"

"Shut up!" Rowan yelled hitting the table harshly. She could feel her blood quickly boiling inside her reaching her with every single one of her aunt's scream "I don't know why! I don't care why! All I know is that he is not going to hurt her so shut up for once because I do believe on my brother! He is my blood and he will always be!" she said ending up breathless and furious. Kestrel was looking at her warningly preparing herself for a fight but nothing came, only silence. The tension in the room could be felt and it was only a matter of time for any of them launching towards each other. But instead her aunt started clapping and laughing bitterly. Rowan felt herself tense even more.

"I'm surprise Rowan! Looks like you've finally done something to stand for yourself, maybe I underestimated you" Aunt Opal said. Rowan shook her head and turned around leaving the old lady alone with Kestrel on the kitchen.

"Damn, what the hell was all that about?" Kestrel asked once her eldest sister was gone. "Did you really had to push her to that limit?" Her aunt shook her head and turned her back to her. "What? Now you won't answer me? Now I am the problem?" her aunt kept on ignoring her "What the fuck? Stop!" she screamed spinning her around. "I don't give a damn about my brother anymore, but you had no right on destroying Rowan like that? If our brother wants the girl alive that is his freaking business! But leave Rowan alone the three of us have had enough wasting our lives inside the fucking house to have to give us more shit of the one we already have! None of us need to hear what kind of asshole our brother is! But if want to tell him something then talk to him for God's sake!" Her aunt looked at her serious but did not said anything. "Can you open your mouth or say something?" Kestrel said shaking her. "Fuck! Now you are quiet!"

"Indeed" A voice behind her said "Now she is quiet" Kestrel turned around just to find her brother at the door frame.

_.0.0.0_

Mary-Lynnette had been on the bed without moving for a long time. She tried to eat but she was not hungry and she refused to eat. Why would she do that? They could always poison the food and send her body to her family as a present. She didn't know how badly twisted this people were, but she surely knew that she was not going to participate with them.

The door opened and an ash blond boy walked in quietly. He ignored her and walked right towards the window slowly. Mary-Lynnette hugged herself scared, surely the boy was handsome and all but she knew that he was one of them.

"You've been here for over a month and I don't even know your name" his voice was arrogant and for some reason it annoyed her. Mary-Lynnette looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? You didn't know you've been here for over a month?" She felt an odd feeling all over her hands. He looked at the tray on the bed. "You really should eat that, my sister took ages cooking for sure and I am not even sure why she did, I told her that giving you my room was enough already" Mary-Lynnette looked away, so this was the boy's room and they had been trying to poison her after all.

The boy laughed as if he had heard the best joke on history. "Poison?" he laughed again "Girl, you have no idea". Mary-Lynnette started moving away from him even though he hadn't move at all. "What? Oh yes! My bad sweetheart" he said giving her a wicked smile "Do you believe in horror stories?"

* * *

><p><em>So? I know... but review anyway please! <em>

_xoxo_

_-Sweet Night_


	6. Chapter 6

_Holy crap! I am actually updating! :O and it's not Wednesday yet!_

_Well... this story as usual is for Paranormalcy! ;D and my friend Tina cos its her birthday :D so Happy Birthday! (again) lol but also for Jennison Silverye ! cos her reviews made me smile! :D_

_Review in the end guys! ;D_

_enjoy..._

* * *

><p>Mary-Lynnette couldn't stop walking around the room. She was scared and after she had finally calmed her hysteria down she was able to think that her next step was to get out of this place and the mad people. She thought about the window but the distance between the balcony and the floor was way too big and it would only end up her life for sure, and she did not want that just yet. <em>Come on idiot! Think! <em>She told to herself.

Last night events had changed her mind and freaked the freak out of her. Her mother had always told her that in every legend there was some truth hidden, in every horror film there was a story slightly altered and in every nightmare, there was a fear behind. But last night had been madness. How was it possible that from all the things in the world, the creepiest one happened to her? Mary-Lynnette had believed that the boy had been teasing her. Surely he had been trying to scare her saying that he was a vampire. _A Vampire_! Who the hell believes that? But she had seen his teeth and the hungry dangerous look on his eyes that sent shivers all over her body. The vampire had laughed and told her about something called _The Night World_ and _Circle Daybreak_, he had informed her that she was here because Quinn had required it and if it was his decision she would have been dead a long time ago. Mary-Lynnette understood now, the only reason why she was still here and alive it was only because they were going to torture her for something. She started looking around again, the door was lock and the toilet only had a small window were nobody would come in or go out.

_Look around, look around, tick tock, tick tock. He'll be back soon. Tick tock, something bad is going to happen and I need to get out of here!_

She screamed in her mind, the bad feeling taking over her. The door produced a small click and three girls came in. The brunette girl, Rowan, was in first and behind her two blond girls were following her closely. They all looked at Mary-Lynnette cautiously before Rowan looked sad and whispered "I'm sorry" before Mary-Lynnette fell over the floor unconscious.

_.0_

Eric was worried. He hadn't seen David for a few weeks now. The only time he got to see him was when they would change him to a different cell and David's screams were to be heard all over the place. They were torturing him and pushing him to open his mouth. It was the same for Eric and somehow he was glad that they could hear each other's screams, it was a clue saying that they were still alive. Right now, the corridor was quiet and two vampires were carrying him towards what looked like a new torture session. His back sore, he hadn't recovered yet from his last stripes and surely he would die out of pain at any moment and then all the pressure would fall on David.

The two vampires stopped in front of a big door made of wood. Eric breathed deeply and closed his eyes preparing himself for whatever was now coming for him. But nothing came, only a strong heat all over his face. He opened his eyes and found himself in a room, a library to be more specific. The room was huge and had books everywhere, the red curtains were surely closed and the only light in the room was coming from a fireplace behind a big black desk. Two chairs were poisoned in there as three more people giving their backs to him. They turned when the one of the guards asked where he should leave him, and Eric recognized Quinn with his back hair, black eyes and probably black soul. Next to him was the same blond girl that tortured him before, the one with the annoying high pitch voice. _Sylvia._ But next to her was a second blond her that Eric had never seen before, she was a nice girl. Her face was sweet and delicate, her pale skin highlight the small blush on her cheeks, her blond hair made her look like an angel. Yes, that's what she was, she was an _angel_! Eric had seen plenty of creatures in his life even though he was just human, he had learnt about the _Night World_ ages ago when his ex-girlfriends _Blaise_ had tried to kill him because he broke up with her.

"Looks like this house is full of vermin Quinn, you are not taking care of it?" Sylvia said with a ridiculous giggle. Quinn only had to look at her to make her shut up for once.

"Well, why don't we sit down for a while?" Quinn asked darkly. His voice sent shivers through Eric's body, he was worried and scared and had the feeling that something really bad was going to happen soon. "Oh! What happen to my manners? We need to wait for the other gentleman to sit down! Am I wrong Eric?" Quinn gave him one of his mad smiles. Eric shook his head to keep up with whatever Quinn was saying. It was hard for him to focus on what the vampire in front of him was saying, his mind felt foggy and he suspected that Quinn had something to do with that. But whatever it was Eric did not have to time to analyze it. The door opened again and a badly injured David came in showing relief when his eyes met Eric's. He was alive! Surely he was badly injured but hey! He was alive! Quinn nodded the other two vampires and they brought him near the chair once again. Quinn sent away the vampires and took hold of the boys.

"Very well gentlemen, Now we shall sit and discuss what kind of information you have for me" he said smiling, his smile sent shivers over their bodies. But David managed to keep his chin up "You better kill us Quinn, we are not saying anything" Quinn did not say anything but laughed.

"Well, none of you is dying… yet" he said winking and nodding the two vampires behind them. The turned around and the doors flew open reveling two new men with their faces covered carrying an unconscious brunette girl. Eric and David looked at each other for a brief moment, before turning their eyes to Quinn. Quinn smiled while the guards sat the girl and tied her up quickly.

"So gentleman? What were you saying?" He nodded towards the girl "We don't want anyone getting hurt, and even less an innocent, do we?" Both boys gulped and looked at each other wondering how the hell were they going to get out of this one without being responsible from another death.


	7. Chapter 7

_God! I actually updated! and yes! i had to squeeze my brain to come up with something... -.-_

_anyway... This chapter is for two amazing girls! lol! One is .x14 and the other one is Paranormalcy (who must update cos i just did :P) _

_so i hope you like it and leave ur review in the end! :P_

xxx

* * *

><p>"She has nothing to do with it!" David yelled as Sylvia brought closer the small lighter near the girls hands. David and Eric had been looking at how an innocent girl had been tortured for the past hour. She was being held on the same chair they had brought her in but her hands were placed over the desks, every time they wouldn't answer a question, Sylvia would place the lighter to the girl's hands and burn them slowly. The brunette girl would wake up and scream because of the pain and the boys would scream at Sylvia to stop while Quinn would only watch with a mad smile playing on his lips quietly.<p>

"I'm sorry, did I ask you that!"She said with a sick smile on her lips "I don't think so, so why don't we cut the crap and answer the questions?" Eric looked at David. They were not going to betray their circle, but would they let them burn the girl alive after all? David shook his head. "If you have a problem with us, then deal with us. Why do you need to involve this random girl?" A sick dark laugh broke and they turned to look at Quinn. He looked at them closely as if they were sharing some kind of joke. "What's so funny?"David asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, but boy it's you the one that should tell me, why are we involving the girl?" Quinn said resting his hands over his head.

"Because she drop some coffee over you?"Eric answered smirking. Quinn lost his smile and looked at Sylvia. "Do it". Sylvia giggled and turned the lighter back to the girl's hands. Her screams came back bringing the horror lived for the past month back to her memory and theirs.

"Stop it!"David yelled "I don't know! Why is she here Quinn?"David said trying to bring back the conversation. Eric closed his eyes firmly, and bent his head down; whatever it was coming it was not going to be good.

"Oh David!"Quinn said smiling "You think I don't know?"He said with fake horror. David shook his head but looked at Quinn right in the eyes "I don't know what you are talking about Quinn"

Quinn laughed again but this time standing up and walking right in front of David. His face showed madness everywhere, and David's body tensed in response. "I am not a fool David" He said quietly "I know you know what I am talking about" David shook his head in response and sighed heavily "I really don't Quinn, so explain". Quinn stood up softly and quietly made his way towards the girl with the burned hands. "This girl, you are going to tell me you don't recognize her?" Quinn said caressing the girl's face softly. "This girl, who happened to be in the bank when Hunter's men tried to break in, and not just then, but also was at the coffee when you two were captured… is one of yours, isn't she?" Eric opened his eyes and looked surprised at the girl and back to David. But just like his friend, he was clueless. Quinn kneeled next to her slowly and carefully started pulling her hair away as a mother would do for her child while she sleeps.

"Quinn, you are wrong" David said looking surprised. Quinn was a powerful telepath anyway, so how could he have done such a huge mistake?

"I have never seen this girl in my life" Eric said looking at Quinn with the same face. But he was not looking at the boys, he was smirking in such a way that both boys thought that he had finally lost it.

"Quinn, she is not one of us!" David said trying to call his attention. Sylvia laughed and turned to them. "Do you really think Quinn would have done a mistake?" Quinn kept on smiling and Sylvia decided that it was time for them to suffer a bit more. She turned to them and brought the lighter towards the girl's ear. She screamed in pain. "Oh my God, please stop! I don't know anything!"The girl cried but that only made Sylvia laugh more. Quinn on the other hand grabbed the girl and held her still while Sylvia kept going with her madness.

"Quinn! Quinn!" David yelled trying to get his attention once again but he was just looking down at the girl with an insane smile playing on his lips. David's stomach twisted and kept screaming at Quinn to leave the girl alone. "Fuck Quinn! She is innocent! She is fucking innocent!" But it was worthless, they didn't care and he knew it. They would not stop until the boys would admit what they wanted to hear.

The girl cried in agony trying to shake her head away from them, but Quinn's grip was firm and was not going to let her go easily. Sylvia laughed and touched the girl's burnt hands, the girl kept quiet and trying to control her sobs. David felt respect for her immediately. Suddenly Quinn stood up and looked at the boys. "What about some answers now?" he said. Eric and David looked at each other but nothing came to their minds, they could not answer him, no matter what they wanted to hear, the girl was not one of them. David looked at Quinn and shook his head. The doors burst open and two men came in dressed in black. "Take them to their cells" Quinn said giving his back to them and walking towards the girl again. One of the men walked towards the girl but Quinn stopped him deadly "I asked you to take them" he said pointing at the boys "I have things to talk with her yet…" he said bringing his smile back once again. A cold chill went down Eric's back before the two men started dragging them away from the room. "Quinn! Wait! What are you going to do to her? Quinn!"David screamed but it was useless, the door closed quietly behind Quinn.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Sylvia stared at Quinn with a sick smile; Quinn on the other hand, completely ignored her and went to sit behind his desk to think about his next move. Surely the boys were scared to dead now, they surely believed he would torture the girl, and he would do it, and there were no doubts about that, but not yet. Oh No! Quinn was good waiting; we would wait for the best moment to strike.

"I'll take care of this" Sylvia said out loud turning to Mary-Lynnette forcing her head to face her. Mary-Lynnette did not even refuse and looked at Sylvia right in the eyes. "Bitch" Sylvia said to her with disgust and slapped her harshly in the face. Mary-Lynnette felt her skin burning but did not show her pain at all, she was not going to please her. "Sweet Dreams" Sylvia giggled in her ear and something hit her head badly and everything went black.

Sylvia looked at the unconscious girl fall over the floor and a rage of hate took over her, she stared at her for a while and then kicked her away.

"She is not one of them Quinn, she is a useless bitch" Sylvia said looking away and fixing her hair facing Quinn again. For her surprise, he laughed. Not like the other laughs though, this laugh was a real one as if she had just said the funniest thing in the whole world. "I am serious Quinn, You are wrong. She is not one of them! Just… Just look at her!" But Quinn just laughed harder. Sylvia blushed and waited for him. She turned to the other girl; Thea had been awfully quiet the whole time. Sylvia had completely forgotten that she was here. She tried to make eye contact with her, but Thea was looking out the window lost in thought. Sylvia shook her head angrily and turned to look at Quinn who was looking at her with great amusement. "Are you done?" She asked him with sarcasm. Quinn shook his head and Sylvia's heart gave a little jump. He was awfully dangerous, but goodness he was handsome. His black thick hair would only highlight his dark eyes in contrast with his pale skin, his smile was the most wonderful and sensual smile Sylvia had ever seen in her life, but there was something on it that would make her stomach twisted sometimes, he was mad, and his smile was the perfect reflection to show it.

"Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia" Quinn said whispering her name and shaking his head. "I am never wrong" Sylvia rolled her eyes, Quinn was so arrogant. "But you are this time Quinn" But this only amused him more. "Do you really believe Sylvia that I don't know that this pathetic vermin is not one of them?" Sylvia looked at him with disbelief. "You know?" she said walking close to him. She looked at Thea and noticed that the girl was looking at her cousins closely.

"Of course I do" He said smiling madly. "Then… why…" But she didn't finish her question. She knew why. "Quinn, you are a genius!" Sylvia giggled before hugging him. Quinn laughed but shook her off. "Tell me something I don't know Sylvia". He said standing up and walking away calling for some guards to take Mary-Lynnette away.

Thea looked at them and thought_, indeed Quinn… You are brilliant...dangerous and evilly brilliant_. And turned to face how two men grabbed the unconscious girl as if she was some peace of crap they had to gather away.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"You have to do something!" The brunette girl yelled at him desperately. The boy on the other hand looked bored and tired, she had been asking for the same thing for at least half an hour and it was pissing him off. "No! And what do you care anyway?" He couldn't quiet place why the hell his sister cared too much the sudden.

"Because she's been gone for an hour!" the boy looked at her as if saying _so what? _"Please! Do it!" the boy stood up and left the book he had been reading over the table next to his bed "Rowan! No! Why the hell would I do that? What do I care if she dies? What do I care whatever Quinn wants to do with her? He is probably feeding from her!" He yelled at her tired. Rowan looked at him sad. "Rowan, you are old enough to stop giving me those puppies' looks… They don't work and I am not going to interfere with Quinn's plans" He said walking towards the window. Rowan followed him closely "Please! Just ask about her; just ask why he took her! Ask what he is doing to her! He could have killed her!" He didn't turn to face her, he knew that it was a huge possibility and deep deep deep inside him, it was bothering him. He shook away the feeling quickly, he didn't want to analyze it.

"I don't see how this affects you Rowan" He said taking deep breath. Rowan shook her head "I know it shouldn't, but she is still innocent and you know it!" Her brother just laughed "It's not funny so stop laughing. Quinn promised we could let her go as soon as she was useless for him, and she is! She doesn't know anything!" He thought about it. She had a point. Quinn was a man that would stick to his promises. "Listen, if was going to kill her, then I'm sure he already did. Quinn doesn't like to be messing around" Rowan frowned. "That is not my point" But didn't say anything else and went to the door "Maybe our aunt is right..."She wondered out loud looking at her brother from the corner of her eyes. "Maybe I should give up on you, maybe I should just accept the fact that you've changed" He just laughed and shook his head "You really have. I can see it now… You are not that sweet little boy you used to be… Oh no… You are an asshole, just like all of them…"she said rising her voice and slamming the door behind her.

He didn't turn to look at her. He kept on smiling. "Rowan, Rowan, Rowan… You finally got that one right".

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry! but hey! i didnt end it up on a huge cliffy! be happy! lol<em>

_anyway... review! :D_

_u know u want to ;)_

_xxx_

_-Sweet Night_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey Guys! :) I was not going to update any time soon but I found myself homework free so I decided to write something ;)_

_So, first of all, thank you very much for all your reviews! :) They make me smile and they cheer me up to keep writing :D so thank you!_

_As usual this chapter is for Paranormalcy because she forces me to update otherwise she doesn't update for me -_- So Now, she must do it ;)_

_But also, this chapter is for x Tina x14, HoaLotsAtla, SpOrTyNo1, Jennison Silverye, NightWorldandRockMusic and BookSessed because were the last people on my review page XD lol_

_So enjoy! ;)_

_And review in the end! :D_

* * *

><p>Thea felt sick. Her body was screaming for some fresh air and a shower as if she could wash away her feelings for what had happened not along with Quinn and the poor girl. Walking downstairs Thea wondered if she could finally be free one day, but that was not an option for a <em>Harman<em>. The Harman's were as important as the Redferns in the Night World, and sadly enough she was one of them. She kept walking fast trying to control her nerves, but before she could fully get away from them, there was still something she had to do.

0-0-0

Mary-Lynnette woke up feeling as if a car had just run over her. Every single part of her body ache but her hands was pretty much killing her. The pain was horrendous. She moved slowly feeling dizzy and sat down but fell when she used her hand to help herself. She gasped and suddenly a pair of gentle hands was helping her to sit down. She looked up and saw an old lady helping her. The old woman smiled gently and took her hands carefully examining them. Mary-Lynnette took them away quickly and hid them as a little child. The old woman stared at her with a gentle look on those big blue eyes.

"It's alright my dear, I am not going to hurt you" she said on her sweet voice "My name is Mrs. Opal and I'm going to take care of you kid, I promise"

Mary-Lynnette looked suspiciously at the old woman. A lot of people had told her the same thing and look how things had turned out. Mrs. Opal gently took Mary-Lynnette's hands again and examined them. She slightly frowned and went to pick up something from the table across the room.

"So my dear… what's your name?" Mrs. Opal asked in an attempt of conversation. Mary-Lynnette didn't say anything. Instead she looked out the window. Mrs. Opal sighed "I see. You don't trust me kid" Her voice sounded sad but understandable. She sat carefully next to Mary-Lynnette and started applying something cold in her hands. Mary-Lynnette reacted taking her hands away and Mrs. Opal hold her hands up showing surrounding "I am just adding some cream to your hands my dear, Those burnt need to be taken care of" she said. Mary-Lynnette blushed and gave her hands to the old lady again. Silently and carefully Mrs. Opal started applying the cold cream over Mary-Lynnette's hands.

"You know?" The lady said again breaking the silence between them "I don't use to do this quiet often" she laughed "My nieces are quiet grown up and they take care of themselves" Mary-Lynnette looked at the lady.

"I have three nieces, they are beautiful girls" The old lady kept saying " Beautiful and exotic but completely different from each other, even though they are sisters" Mary-Lynnette looked away and focused on her hands "What are her names?" she asked huskily talking for the first time. The old lady stopped massaging her hands and looked at Mary-Lynnette. "They are Rowan, Kestrel and Jade" Mrs. Opal said coming back to her job. "Rowan is tall and has brown long hair, Kestrel is blonde with a fiery look, while Jade is also blond but looks serene most of the time"

"I've seen Rowan" Mary-Lynnette said quietly "I think I've seen her. She is beautiful" Mrs. Opal smiled at herself "She is indeed my dear, and she is also one of the nicest and gentlest person you'll find in your life" She stood up and walked towards the door "Well, I've entrain you for a long time now and you probably want to have some sleep my dear" She turned to leave opening the door quietly.

"Mary-Lynnette" she said "That's my name"

Mrs. Opal smile politely "Nice to meet you Mary- Lynnette" and she closed the door quietly behind her leaving Mary-Lynnette in the dark room.

0-0-0

Rowan was walking around her room. She had seen the girl not long ago and had left her with her aunt while she sent her brother a message. She didn't know why she felt as if she had to inform her brother about the girl's return, but here she was doing it anyways.

"What the hell are you doing Rowan?" An annoying voice asked from behind her. She didn't turn and instead kept on writing her message. "Hey Kestrel, I'm writing as you can see" Kestrel made a face and walked next to her sister.

"Who are you writing to?" Kestrel asked trying to get a sneak peek from behind her sister. "Please tell me you are not writing to our brother because I am just coming out from a headache and I don't feel like having another one so soon"

Rowan rolled her eyes. She knew that Kestrel was half joking half serious, but this was something that had to be done. "I'm sorry Kestrel but yes I am" Kestrel snorted.

"What?" Rowan asked her. Kestrel shrugged and walked away towards the window. There was nothing more in the world she wanted but to get out of that house. The snow was covering every single green part transforming it to a whole new scenario.

"I know" Rowan said. Kestrel didn't say anything. Her sister had probably just read her thoughts once again.

"Kestrel" Rowan said quietly "Close the door" Kestrel turned to look at her sister perplexed. "Close the door Kestrel" Rowan repeated gently. Kestrel shook her head and went to do what she asked. Slowly she turned again to look at her sister. "You've talked to someone?" Kestrel asked carefully. Rowan nodded slowly and Kestrel couldn't help but smile. "Who?" she asked excited.

"Kestrel, it's dangerous so we need to be careful" Kestrel rolled her eyes and nodded "I mean it"

"Rowan for God's sake, I promise! Now tell me!" Kestrel said walking closely to her sister.

"I talked to Circle Daybreak Kestrel" Rowan said looking at her sister dead serious. Kestrel's jaw fell open "Did you find them?" She hissed. Rowan nodded slowly, after a moment of hesitation Kestrel asked firmly. "When are we leaving this place?"

0-0-0

Thea hesitated for a while at the door. What was she going to say anyways? Why would he believe a word from whatever she was saying? She shook away those thought before taking a deep breath. _Come on Thea, you can do this_. She thought to herself and walked in.

She had heard about the dungeon before but she never thought it would look like this. The whole room was dark and incredible cold. She took a deep breath and felt the icy air going through her lungs. _Oh God, I needed this, _she thought.

She walked down the stairs until she saw them. Both boys had been put on the same cell this time in order to make them talk, or at least that had been Sylvia's plan. She slowly walked towards them; they were whispering to each other but stopped deadly when they heard her coming. "Who is there?" The David boy asked. Thea wanted to answer him but she found herself unable to speak. "I said, who is there?" David said rising his voice. Thea walked towards the cell making herself visible.

"Do never ask "Who is there" don't you watch horror films? It's a dead wish" she said quietly. The boys started at her for a while until the dark hair boy spoke. "Who are you?" his voice was soft and out of place, especially under the circumstances, but it helped Thea to calm down. "I'm Thea" she said. The boy nodded but David didn't look please and snorted. "She was with us in the room Eric, she is one of _them_"

Thea shook her head "No! I mean, yes. I am one of them" Eric looked down avoiding her gaze. Something about this girl called his attention. "I am Thea Harman, and I'm a witch" she said quietly. The David boy looked at her suspiciously "What do you want? Did Quinn send you so fast? Is she dead?" Thea didn't have to think twice to understand what David was talking about. "No she is not. You don't understand that's why I came here" they looked at her intensely waiting for her to keep going, Thea took a deep breath "I'm here because you need to know that you have been tricked, Quinn hasn't killed the girl, at least not yet"

Eric shook his head "Thea, Quinn will kill her eventually" Thea shook her head to the boy but before she could say something David spoke first "And anyway, why are we listening to you? You are one of them, you don't trust you, you are working for Quinn" The girl shook her head but David didn't stop there "You are here to trick us, to make us say the wrong thing or to make us trust you so you can use some information against us" Thea's eyes started filling in with tears and she looked away. "You don't understand" she said quietly. David laughed bitterly "Of course we don't! You are a murder! You are a Night person! And you are a Harman! You just want to convince us to say that the girl is one of us so Quinn can kill her for once!"

"But can't you see! He is fooling you!" She screamed in his face "He knows! He is a strong telepath!"

David found himself confused and speechless. He looked at Eric with the same expression on his face looking at the witch in front of them "What do you mean?"

Thea looked up and met the boy's gaze "Quinn knows she is not one of you" she said quietly before disappearing in the shadows.

0-0-0

Mary-Lynnette opened the window quietly. She didn't know what day or time it was, but she knew that it was dark and she wanted to see her stars. She managed to open it and she sat on the small balcony. It was a cold chill night, and there was snow everywhere. She hugged herself and she sat on the floor. The sky was full of them; she could see them clearly up there sparkling as a joke for her. It had been a long time since the last time she had stargazed, the last time she had done it, it had been with Jeremy two days before hell took place. _Jeremy, _the name came to her mind as a slap, she missed him so badly. She knew that right now, he would be hugging her closely to his body to keep her warm. She could feel his arms in her as a breeze, almost as a whisper. She wondered about him and didn't realize that she was not longer alone. The boy behind her didn't make a sound; he just stood there watching her. When he had first come to the room to check that she was not dead yet, he found the room empty. He didn't bother calling for his sisters, instead he found himself calm. He looked around his room and found the window towards his balcony open and then he knew. He took a deep breath and wondered if the girl had managed to jump and commit suicide, if she had done it there was still a chance for him to find her in her last breath. What he found instead was the girl looking at the sky, sitting on his floor with her arms around herself. He watched her for a while; she was a very simple human. Her long wavy brown hair was fierily dancing with the wind, her blue eyes were shining looking up the sky, and he followed her gaze and was lost in thought for a while. He looked down again just to find the place where she had just been empty. He looked around and found her a few meter away from her right next to balcony's grid looking at him with big eyes. He smirked, she didn't look scare of him or at least that's what she was trying to look, but her pulse betrayed her.

"Hello there" he said. The girl didn't answer but kept on looking at him watching every single one of his moves. "I see that you've found my balcony" she frowned when he said the word _my_.

"I didn't you this was your room" she said quietly. Her voice was hoarse and rough but he could hear the sweetness on it.

"Well, you are in my house after all" he said walking towards her slowly. She made a face which made him laugh. "I see… you don't like the idea, don't you?" he winked.

"No, I really don't…" she was watching him closely "I'm sorry if you are disappointed, I don't usually enjoy being around…" she cut herself quickly.

"Around what?" he said smirking. He knew that she was still scared from it.

"You know what…" she said looking away. He couldn't help himself but laugh about it.

"Vampires?" he finished for her "Come on, you can say, it's not a bad word" he said winking at her. She frowned.

"Kidnapers" she said quietly when he looked away "That's what I was going to say" The boy grinned.

"And what makes you think it was me the one who kidnapped you?" he said. She shook her head frustrated.

"I don't. That's the thing" she said after hesitate "Who are you?"

He looked at her and avoided her question "What happened to your hands?" he said noticing for the first time the burns on them. He was right next to her by now and her heart was pounding quickly.

"Nothing" she said hiding them. A flash of anger was reflected on his eyes, but it was gone too fast before she could analyze it.

"That didn't look like nothing" he said darkly. She looked at him and he looked at her, the tension between them was being replaced by something else, something that none of them could identify his eyes softed and they change into a soft light blue. She felt the urge to touch him but she closed her fist. She gasped in pain and let out a small moan. The spell they had been not long ago broke and he looked away quickly. She recovered and stared down to her hands, the skin was taking a brown colour.

"What the..." he said looking over her shoulder. She turned around and faced him. He looked perplex and confused "What happened?"

She frowned "What do you care?" The boy frowned as well and looked at her hands again "Who did this to you?" he turned around and went to one of the balcony's corner; she followed him with the gaze and noticed him grabbing some of the snow that was accumulated. He stood up and took her hands placing the snow in her hands, but before he could say something, an electric shock hit him followed by a pink gaze "What the…" he managed to say before he found himself more attached to the girl, "What is going on?" she asked, but then realized that the words never came of her mouth. He looked into her eyes and got lost in those big blue deep eyes. _So blue as the sea, as the sky, so deep and blue_, he thought. "Who are you?" he whispered. But a name came to his mind or her mind; he didn't know whose mind anymore, _Mary-Lynnette. _He carefully lifted his hands and cope her face on them bringing her closely to him. She closed her eyes and he found himself closing his. "Who are you?" she whispered. He could feel her breath caressing his lips, so warm and soft.

"Ash" he whispered "I'm Ash"

"Ash!" a voice behind them said brusquely. The spell broke and he turned quickly. A strong shiver went through Mary-Lynnette when she met the boy's dark eyes. He looked tall and elegant in contrast to the snow and his pale skin and black hair would make him look younger and mysterious.

"Quinn" Ash said bored. Mary-Lynnette held herself in the grid. Quinn looked bored as well but dead serious. "I wish to speak with you" he said "But if you are too busy preparing your dinner, I'll be back in a few seconds" he said with a mad smile playing on his lips. Mary-Lynnette started feeling dizzy, the pain in her hands was a reminder of what kind of man he was, what kind of monster he was. Ash nodded and Quinn turned around. Mary-Lynnette's pulse didn't stop there; it was furiously beating in her chest screaming to get out. Ash followed him without looking back leaving her there alone.

_**(A/N: I was about to finish here!)**_

0-0-0

Ash followed Quinn for the warm corridor, he remembered how once they used to be best friends, but those days had been long ago forgotten and buried in the back of his mind. Quinn was lethal, everybody knew that. You had to be a fool if you believed otherwise.

"My apologizes for interrupting your fun" Quinn said. Ash laughed darkly and waved away. "You haven't change Redfern" he said.

"Too sad I cannot say the same for you Quinn" Ash said darkly. Now it was Quinn's turn to laugh. They entered to the kitchen. "What are you doing in my house anyway?" Ash asked bored.

"So I'm guessing you have not realized it yet, have you?" Quinn said with a hint of humor playing on his voice. Ash frowned; he didn't feel like playing Quinn's games, he felt suddenly exhausted "I'm here because Hunter ordered me to" Ash froze and looked at Quinn.

"Why?" But Quinn just smile that sick smile of him. Ash shook his head and sat down bored.

"Hunter is wondering about the girl Ash, and he also wants me to give him some answers about the other two vermin we have back in the mansion" Quinn said sitting in front of him.

Ash chuckled "so?" Quinn kept on smiling.

"You have a new job Redfern, and it looks like you've started it without me telling you to do it" Quinn said "It looks like you do have a brain after all under all that blond hair of yours" Ash's smile disappeared completely and his face turned dark.

"Which reminds me, what happened to the girl?" He asked. Quinn chuckled "Sylvia decided to make her talk quickly, and you know her, she loves playing around" Ash's face was empty. "What did she do?" he asked.

Quinn waved him away as if it wasn't important "She burnt her" Something inside Ash clicked and anger filled him quickly. Quinn looked away and smiled madly.

"So you know what to do Redfern" he said "Play with her, feed from her, do whatever you have to do but get information from her" Ash nodded trying to calm himself "I have a plan and I need her to work with us, and from what I saw upstairs, I'm sure she'll trust you if you play your cards properly"

Ash nodded and Quinn stood up calmly. But the silence between them was soon broken by a small blond girl running into the kitchen.

"Sir! Sir!" she said out of breath. Ash looked at her bored. "What is it now Gillian?"

"Your sisters' sir!" she said catching up her breath. Ash looked at her quickly and stood up grabbing her by the arms "What about them?" he asked, Quinn next to him had the same curious expression as him.

"Sir! They are gone!" Gillian said.

* * *

><p><em>I love torturing you guys! lol! don't kill me for my cliffys! hahahahahahhahahaha<em>

_Anyway, Review and I'll update ;) _

_Peace!_

_xoxo_

_-Sweet Night_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! i know its been like ages but i have been really busy!

however stop of the blah blah blah and enjoy this chapter! :D

dedicated to: Paranormalcy! cos i saw her update this morning lol

Happy New Year everyone! hopefully this year will be even better for all of us!

Review in the end!

-Sweet Night

* * *

><p>Hell literally broke in the house at the moment Gillian communicated the fact that the Redfern girls were suddenly gone. Ash had grabbed her by her small and fragile shoulders just as a tin gasp left her mouth, "What do you mean with gone Gillian?" Ash half yelled in her face. Her heart started rushing scared as his fangs started showing, a violent shiver took over her and tears filled her eyes "Th-they are gone sir" she answered in a tiny voice. Ash let go of her and turned to look at Quinn who had been awfully quiet the whole time. Gillian's legs gave up and she found herself on the floor breathing deeply trying to catch up her breath.<p>

"They cannot just be gone" Ash mumbled lost in thought. He looked at Quinn hoping to find an answer but disappointment took over him as he realized that Quinn had lost his smile and was now frowning lost in thought. "Have you looked everywhere?" Ash said turning to face Gillian who was silently crying. She couldn't find her voice to answer and simply nodded. Ash sighed heavily and grabbed the girl again lifting her to look right into her eyes "What about my great aunt?" he screamed in the girls face angrily. A sob came out from Gillian's mouth as her eyes showed how much panic she was feeling. Ash shook her once again sharply but she only sobbed harder and shook her head.

"Let go of her Ash" a voice behind him said. He ignored it and looked into the girls mind "Ash, let the girl go" the voice repeated slowly. Ash ignored it and went deeper on the girl's mind, the girl was struggling to get free from him but his hold on her was strong, he had to find out where were his sisters, he had to do it. "Ash! Let go of Gillian NOW!" the voice behind him said with authority. He let her go; she fell to the ground hard, and hissed to his aunt. "You!" he said angrily "All this is your fault! You let them go ignoring the fact that they are too young!" he yelled. Mrs. Opal shook her head and faced her nephew "This is not my fault Ash. The girls wanted to go because they didn't want to live the life they were living" she said calmly. Ash growled loudly sending shivers to Gillian's body "You have send them to their dead's door! This is a disaster!"

"Maybe is not" Quinn said for the first time. Ash turned to face Quinn as if he was mad, but Quinn was calmly leaning against the door's frame. "Maybe this is exactly what we needed Ash" he said checking his nails. Ash looked at Quinn confused "Explain yourself Quinn" he said. Quinn looked at him with a mad smile playing on his red lips "Think about it, with your sisters gone, who can possible stop you from doing whatever you need to do to the vermin upstairs?" Ash smiled after a second thought, the idea of feeding whenever he felt like it, or the idea of satisfy his needs without going out searching for a stupid vermin, or just having his room back felt nice indeed.

"I will" his aunt's voice broke the spell he had been under "You won't touch that girl as long as I'm here Ash Redfern and neither will you John Quinn" she said sharply. Both boys exchanged looks before sharing a grin and storming out of the room leaving both women breathless.

0-0-0

"Forget about what she said, she is one of them… she is probably trying to confuse us" David said closing his eyes exhausted. Eric had been thinking all night about the blond witch, her eyes had been sincere and she looked truly worried for them, the memory had been hunting him down the whole night. "What if she wasn't lying David?" he said looking at his friend serious "What if she is trying to help us?" Eric was sure the girl meant no harm for them, he had seen it in her eyes, those beautiful eyes that had called his attention the moment he met them. "And what if she is not?" David yelled tired "Eric! We are talking about Quinn! He was probably the one who sent her!"

"Then why would she risk it David?" Eric yelled back "we don't know anything about her" he was determine to win this argument, he was sure. "Exactly! We don't know her Eric!" David exclaimed "We do not know if she is one of us, which she probably is not"

"You don't know that David" Eric said sitting down "She came all the way down here to tell us about the girl, risking her own safety"

"Eric! She might be tricking us!" David said standing up "and she is a Harman for God's sake!"

"And I'm a Ross and you are a Blackburn David, but that doesn't mean anything!" Eric said tiredly. David sighed deeply and shook his head sitting down again "I just want to get out of here Eric" Eric sighed and nodded "so do I David, but the girl might be right, Quinn probably knows the girl is not one of us, he probably is just holding her here for torture…"

"So, are you telling me that Quinn now is into torturing random girls in the streets?" David said mocking him. Eric shook his head "I never said it was to torture her… He will of course torture her, but his aim is not exactly that girl…"

"Then who Eric?" David said looking at his friend serious. Eric looked back at David and sighed deeply "To torture us of course…"

0-0-0

"Will you tell Hunter about my sisters?" Ash asked as they turned in a corner. Quinn looked at him calmly "You don' want me to do it, I can feel it" he said raising an eyebrow. Ash sighed and looked away "They are my sisters after all Quinn, they are ignorant and naïve". Quinn chuckled bitterly "I understand this is not their fault Ash, reason why I believe your aunt should be held as the responsible" he said looking at the corridor in front of them.

"My _great-aunt_" Ash automatically corrected. Quinn snorted "Same thing Ash, her stupid ideas have influenced your sisters mocking the Redfern name".

"My aunt did not get those ideas from her own head, it was husband the one who place them there and I must recall the fact that he was not a Redfern" Ash said calmly.

"Your uncle was a disgrace of vampire and your aunt is as well, the difference is that we cannot prove it yet" Quinn said with vermin in his voice. Ash chuckled and looked at Quinn "What do you have against my great aunt Quinn? I know she is a pain in the ass, but why do you hate her so bad?" Quinn frowned and his eyes darkened even more before answering "It is her fault the fact your sisters have ran away on the first place" Before Ash could say anything else the door flew open reveling a beautiful girl. Her long and smooth hair was as dark as ink as his face seemed to be serene and cold as a princess, an ice princess.

"Lilly!" Quinn exclaimed surprised "I was not expecting to see you here" Lilly looked at him and then she turned to Ash "How is life Ash?" she said winking. Ash grinned and answered calmly "boring as usual, yours?" Lilly chuckled softly "about to get excited, right Quinn?" she said turning to face him. Quinn mentally slapped himself remembering why Lilly was looking for him "I lost track of time Lilly, my apologies! Shall we go?" he asked smiling that crazy smile of him.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked bored. Lilly smiled madly and let out a small laugh "To the club, Quinn and I have some business down there". Quinn shook his head grinning madly; his dark black eyes had some light Ash rarely saw. Quinn held the door open for Lilly and before he left, he turned to look at Ash "I won't inform Hunter just yet Ash, but I will eventually" he said before closing the door behind him.

0-0-0

"Us?" David asked surprised, Eric nodded softly and carefully as if he was analyzing something lost in thought "I get he will torture us even more Eric but I don't get the role of the girl in all this" David said frowning.

Eric didn't look at him, his mind was far away from that dark and cold cell, his mind was slowly placing all the pieces of this mad puzzle and the picture was coming clearer and clearer every time. "We know the girl is not one of us, Quinn will hold us responsible for her dead anyways. He doesn't care if the girl is one of us or not, if she dies, it would have been for our fault, it will weigh in our conscience and he knows it" Eric said slowly. David stared at his friend slowly taking what he had just said in.

A sudden noise made them jump and they moved towards the darkness away from the doors. One of the guards came in with carrying a body. Both boys stared quietly following the guard's steps one by one. He opened the door and threw the body inside before leaving as quietly as he had come. David threw Eric a look and slowly they approached the body lying motionless. Eric kneeled next to it caressing the long red curly hair from the girl's face. Her face was ice cold and small scratches covered her lovely face. "She is cold" Eric said softly to David. David grabbed carefully the girl's wrist checking her pulse "Her pulse is weak Eric but she is certainly human"

Eric nodded "she is not the same girl" he said sighing heavily. David gave him a questioning look but Eric shook his head "For a moment I thought the guard was bringing the girl's body as a warning" David nodded slowly realizing what Eric had meant. "Here, let's move it away from the doors Eric, She is quiet small so it won't be hard" He said lifting the girl carefully. Eric looked as his friend lift the girl and moved her towards the wall, the weak light coming from the small window reflected on the girls face, Eric smiled "She reminds me of a pixie" he said softly sitting down next to the girl. David smiled back weakly and taking off his jacket he placed it over the girl "this should keep her warm for now… It is not much but it's all we have" he said before sitting down to the other side of the girl closing his eyes.

"I wonder what she is doing here…" Eric mumbled before falling asleep.

0-0-0

Mrs. Opal knocked softly and waited for the girl to open the door. After a few seconds, she was able to hear softly steps walking closer to the door and hesitating in front of it; she took a deep breath and waited. Mary-Lynnette opened the door slowly surprised and scared at the same time, of course she hadn't expected anyone to actually knock her door.

"Hello dear" Mrs. Opal said smiling warmly "May I come in?" Mary-Lynnette nodded carefully and stepped aside to let the old woman in. She waited until Mary-Lynnette had closed the door before turning to look at her. The girl was barefoot and the windows were widely open, surely she had been looking outside the balcony. Mary-Lynnette looked at her awkwardly and cleared her throat. Mrs. Opal smiled and sat on her nephew's bed "You must be wondering what I am doing here" she said carefully analyzing the girl's reaction. Mary-Lynnette nodded softly and remained quiet. "Well, I'm here to inform you that my nieces are gone and I don't know when are they are coming back or if they are coming back at all" Mary-Lynnette frowned and hugged herself, she had liked the brunette girl and now she was not going to be around anymore. "So, since none of them is going to be around" Mrs. Opal continued "I will personally take care of you while you are in the house, from now on you are my responsibility" Mary-Lynnette nodded softly and looked away towards the balcony. Mrs. Opal sighed deeply "If there is anything I could do for you child…"

"I want to go, I want to leave this place" Mary-Lynnette said on a roughly voice without looking at the woman in front of her. Mrs. Opal sighed once again "We all want to leave this place my dear, trust me" Mary-Lynnette didn't say anything and tears started filling her eyes, she quickly blinked them away, she was not going to let the lady see her crying, she was not going to let her see her as a weak human. "I know you want to go home honey, with your family" Mrs. Opal said warmly "But I cannot do that, however if there is anything else you need in order to make your stay more confortable please let me know". Mary-Lynnette nodded and looked down to her feet. Mrs. Opal sighed and stood up walking slowly towards the door "Oh! And Mary-Lynnette" she called one more time meeting Mary-Lynnette's gaze "Be careful with my nephew, he is still here. He was a little naughty boy when he was younger, and surely he grew up to be even worst honey, so be really careful with him" she said closing the door softly behind her.

0-0-0

The back hair girl had been watching them for hours. For a month now, she had been spying on this new club. Stupid and naïve young girls who couldn't quite understand that her lives were in danger or see what were in front of them seemed to be attacked towards this mysterious cub. She moved softly making sure she was still in the shadows. Her black outfit covered her all over; her black boots had special pockets to keep an emergency stake or silver knife, her jacket was anti bullets and holds her guns with silver bullets, her eyes were the only part of her body revealed.

A small creep in her back indicated her that she was not longer alone. She turned slowly and got ready to get out her stake. It was young boy, he is _not older than me,_ she thought. But she shook the thought away; with them you couldn't be sure. They were parasites; they could stop ageing whenever they wanted but killing innocents. Her mum's memory came to her but she shook it away concentrating on what was in front of her. The boy was sitting there calmly, his eyes were closed and peaceful, his black dark hair looked smooth and soft_, so perfect and at the same time so disgusting_, she thought. Slowly she moved behind him and noticed his lips curled up on a smile that sent shivers throw her back. _Looks like we have a mad one here._ Carefully she lifted her stake and hit him hard knocking him down. She stood in front of him and slowly whispering "this kitten has claws" .


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! I have been working on this chapter for a long time now and I finally decided to finish it this afternoon... so it's kind of long lol_

_So..._

_NightLover432: I am actually thinking on changing it... you are right! I should, but I want to keep it T for now, but soon it will change to M if the amount of violence increases..._

_Paranormalcy: No worries, he is fine._

_dark queen of awesomeness : Thank you very much :) hahahahahaha happy new year for you too!_

_NightWorldandRockMusic: :D :D ! happy to see you around and reading my story! XD you should update too! :P lol... _

_and to all the others tht review my story thank you very much! your reviews always cheer me up no matter what :) reason why even though I didn not want to update I felt like I had to :D _

_This chapter is dedicated for two wonderful people in my life! The first one is** xXlamia vampressXx ** cos no matter wut happens i can always count on my sister ^.^ thank you so much for everything! and the second one is for **Alex LC **cos well... u know why ;) lol... xx_

_Anyways... I'll shut up now and enjoy the chapter :) don't forget your review! :D_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World, the characters or anything else you recognise. But I do own the idea and the plot. ;)**

_****btw... My apologies for any mistake you see... My grammar is not the best, so yeah... _

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up feeling dizzy, not that vampire could really do that, but certainly he had been hit with wood. Wood was poison for vampires; it was probably the most effective way for taking care of them for once. Quinn open his eyes and looked around carefully, there was a lamp with the light positioned directly on his eyes. He frowned and tried to ignore it, but even vermin would have been blinded by such an intense light. He tried to move but just he suspected his hands were tight to the seat he was in. He sighed deeply and shook his head; whoever did this to him clearly had a death wish. He started moving trying to get his hands free when he felt someone moving in the shadows. He froze and looked around only sensing a shadow. He smiled amused and let out one of those mad laughs of his.<p>

"So this is the part where I'm supposed to ask …_who is there._" He laughed out loud once again feeling the creature coming closer to him. He smiled and relaxed on his seat listening for any kind of noises that could suggest him whatever he was facing.

"However, you are not asking…" The voice said from right in front of him. He looked up and the light blinded him forcing him to look away. _Stupid_ he thought _you will die anyways so why hide?_ He forced a grin and looked at the ceiling.

"You are not supposed to ask those things obviously" He answered the voice.

"And why not?" The voice asked once again.

His lips twisted to give the voice a wicked and mysterious smile as his voice changed to whisper "Don't you watch scary movies? It's a death wish"

The creature's heart started beating faster but kept still. Quinn waited for it to show its face so he could finally judge whatever he was facing. However it didn't. Instead a soft laugh came and Quinn realized it was a woman. Not a woman but a young female, probably on her teens.

"So… I amuse you" he said trying again. The girl laughed again but this time bitterly "Parasites are not amusing, the fact that you think you are funny it's the real amusement here"

Quinn frowned. He was getting tired of this stupid little game.

"Also the fact that you are trying to scare me is even funnier" the voice said once again "Don't you think that if I was actually scared I wouldn't be here?"

"The fact you are hiding is a clear clue you are indeed scare that I will see your face." He said smiling once again "It makes you a coward"

"Not really" she said with amusement in her voice "It makes me clever, and the whole plan of trying to make me feel ashamed of myself for not showing my identity is not going to work" The voice laughed out loud "You think I don't know your type? You try one of those little silly mind games where I will do exactly the opposite that you are saying so I will feel brave, but showing you my face is clearly a death wish…"

"Can you at least turn off the light?" he said frowning "I would at least like to see whatever I'm facing" The light was suddenly off and he frowned trying to adjust his eyes.

"Why you would like to see whatever is killing you?" the voice asked. He turned to look at the girl and noticed her small curve figure. She was dressed on a black ninja suit as her face was covered by a ski mask.

"To feel the proper respect for the creature obviously" He answered

"Why would you feel respect for that?" she asked carefully. He couldn't help but smile.

"Because whoever kills me should be rewarded with a prize! Killing the most dangerous vampire in the Night World" he said "I would give the prize myself but I think my head or heart will be the actual prize." He observed the girl carefully expecting her to show any weakness. Nothing came. He started getting impatience. Slowly without taking his eyes off her, he started forcing the rope off his hands.

"The most dangerous vampire in the Night World?" she asked carefully "And I'm supposed to be scared? What does it feels being captured by a vampire hunter?" she said amused. He could imagine her lips smiling. Quinn groaned angrily. He hadn't been paying attention when she hit him. And she was vermin. This little vermin had been the pone who had finally captured him. "You little vermin! I wasn't paying attention!"

She laughed out loud "Well, that was exactly your mistake and not mine" She then eyed him carefully "You are not a Redfern, are you?"

He then recovered his twisted smile "Not by blood but you could please notify some of my family, probably Hunter Redfern will care if I die, after all I am his heir" That made it. Quinn could feel her muscles contracting as she controlled a shiver. He smiled and added "I am Quinn as you see"

"Hunter Redfern's heir" she said walking closer "Quinn… The dirty parasite who enjoys taking the law in his own hands if I am not mistaken" she said quietly.

"You seem to know about me" He said.

"Of course I do… You are Quinn! The brilliant deadly Quinn" she said crossing her arms "Not so brilliant or deadly at the moment, I'm a little bit disappointed" she said.

Quinn frowned "Don't be, I am deadly and brilliant" She turned around and walked over the window. "Quinn…" she murmured "Quinn is not a name, is a last name" without turning she asked "what is your real name?"

"John" He said without thinking. He was looking at her, she looked so fragile, something inside him was telling him to near her, that he should be right there next to him. "I am John Quinn" he said again. She didn't turn but he could sense the amusement inside her "Well, hello John" she said. For a few seconds he couldn't help but enjoy the sound of his name on her lips. He only wanted to see those lips, that mouth… _Wake up Quinn_! A voice inside him screamed. He immediately frowned and gave her an ice glare "I did not invite to call me by my Christian name"

She laughed out loud, something inside him shivered but he put the feeling away "Sorry John, but what are you going to do, huh? Bite me? If you haven't realized, I am the one in control of the situation here"

"Since you know about me, it would only be fair if I know about you" he said quietly.

She tensed all over her and turned her head to face him directly "Now, why would I do that?"

He smiled madly "Because once I'm free I'll get you and crack your weak little neck"

"Fine then, I always enjoy a good battle anyways…" She frowned and shook her head "Plus it would only be fair if I kill you in battlefield"

He frowned and tried to make sense to whatever she was saying.

"Let me introduce myself John Quinn" she said walking directly towards him "I am your worst nightmare, but only that. I, my friend, am _The Cat_"

0-0-0

Mary-Lynnette stared at the ceiling. She had been doing that a lot lately. She didn't know for how long she had been prisoner or for how long she would keep being one. All she knew was that she had gotten herself into something weird and dangerous. If only she would have told Maggie to give her the money later or just keep it and forget about it. If only her step-mother wouldn't have sent her to the bank, if only she wouldn't have accepted Jeremy's offer for a Starbucks, if only she would have given the police her statement, If only…

There were so many things that linked together towards the situation she was in right now. She couldn't help but wondered about her family. How was her dad? Was her step-mother feeling guilty? Was her brother worrying too much? She knew the answer to all of those questions. Her father was probably sickly worried, trying to do the best he could to find out about her, no matter the cost or how far, he could go to the moon if someone told him she was there. Her step-mother was probably feeling dead guilty, even though was not her fault at all but a bad joke from destiny. And her brother, oh her brother! Her heart would only contract just thinking how miserable he must be right now, first his mother dies and then his oldest sister who has been playing the mother roll goes missing. She couldn't help but cry every night from all the pain her family must be feeling. She knew she was probably getting mad, especially since she started fighting with the stars. Thye would be just up there, shining and mocking her, they were free while she was not, they could see her family when she couldn't, they were happy while she wasn't, the could enjoy the night without worries while she couldn't forget the idea of dying any time soon.

Silent tears started coming out from her eyes again and she cleaned them off quickly. A soft knock came from her door and she closed her eyes quickly faking sleep. The door slowly opened cracking a little bit as someone walked in. Mary-Lynnette did not move and kept still breathing softly. Whoever it was started walking closer to her and she could feel it. Suddenly a hand started striking her hair off her face.

"Sweet angel, you sleep and dream but even there you will not find peace" The voice was rough and low pitched. It was a boy's voice. She didn't move. "Can you hear me?" the voice asked, Mary-Lynnette did not move and the boy sighed deeply slowly caressing her hair. Something happened then; the same pink gaze that surrounded her previously went around them. She could feel the boy's presence inside her as she tried to keep calm. His mind was like the universe, different colours were around it. She could feel his nerve when she let herself look inside his mind. She saw how he thought she was asleep, and she kept it like that. She saw a little ash blond boy trying to reach an apple from a tree for his little sister, the memory was buried but was still there. She moved towards another one, an older ash blond boy talking to his mother trying to look for support and… love. The memory was so pure that she was tempted to hug him. She wanted to hug the little boy and tell him everything was going to be okay, something the mother was not doing. Slowly her heart twisted and she felt the urgency of reaching out to touch him, to hug him and take his pain away. And suddenly there was nothing.

She opened her eyes; somehow she was sitting in his lap as his arms held her near him. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her breath tickled his neck. She felt his body tense and she slowly sat down. His eyes were troubled, and his breath was heavy.

"Ash?" she murmured softly. He looked at her and smiled softly, however his smile never reached his eyes.

"Hello there" he answered her fixing her hair behind her ear "I'm sorry I woke you up". She shivered at his touch softly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked smiling back. His smile changed his face, he would look alive once again.

"I was sent here to check on you" he said keeping his smile "I was worried"

Something inside her twisted. Why was he worried? Who was he anyways?

"I'm okay" she said looking away. She felt his chest move up and down and realized that he was laughing softly. "You are okay, I can see that" he said touching her cheek. She immediately pulled away from his touch. "Who are you?" she asked after a second thought.

A flash of hurt had crossed his eyes but was quickly gone and replaced by a smile on his lips. "I'm sorry, I haven't had the time to introduce myself properly" He swiftly lifted her up and stood up "My name is Ash. I am Mrs. Opal grandnephew…"

"And a vampire" she finished for him. Ash chuckled "Well done sweetheart, you remember"

She frowned and remembered the previous night where she had met him. His ash blond hair was messy and the first two buttons of his white shirt where open. Just then she realized he looked quiet elegant. _Elegant and handsome_ her mind whispered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I told you, I am here to check on you as my aunt asked me to" he said and his eyes turned black. She stood up in one second and looked at him with eyes widely open. He frowned confused "What's wrong?"

"Your eyes" she said surprise "They changed colours!"

He chuckled again and relaxed "Yeah… they do" the silently to himself but loud enough for her to hear "depending on my mood"

She nodded once and sat down next to him again slowly.

"Anything else you would like to ask?" he asked mocking her. She frowned annoyed.

"I'm sorry if my questions bother you but If you were on the same situation I am right now, you would love to know a few answers" she said without looking at him. She didn't know why but she felt the urge of slapping him from his lack of worry.

"Probably not" he answered her with big soft blue eyes "Sometimes is better not know certain things"

She frowned "Then you would be living a lie"

"But a way happier lie than a cruel reality" he said lost in thought.

"That makes sense but It's not real" she said frowning "Life cannot be that way otherwise you don't survive… you need to face reality even though it's cruel…" He stared at her carefully for a few seconds. She slowly started feeling the heat in her cheeks blushing. "That's what I think at least"

"Fair enough" he said without taking his eyes from her. Those big dark green eyes hold her for a while "Anything else you would like to talk or ask about?"

"Why are you talking to me?" he laughed out loud.

"I can leave if you want" he answered her. She frowned feeling angry again "I'm serious"

He cleared his throat trying to control his laugh "I… I am here to make sure you won't go mad" he said with a shrug.

"Mad?" she asked surprised "as in crazy?"

He rolled his eyes to her "Yes, as in crazy"

"Why would I go mad?" she asked incredulous.

"Don't you know that ver… humans" he corrected himself "or creatures in general need to have contact and interaction with other creatures in order to keep themselves in reality? It's part of the psychology of how the brain works." He said shrugging.

Mary-Lynnette looked perplex. She had heard of that as a method of torture but she never thought that this situation could apply to her reality at the moment.

"For how long have I been here?" she asked quietly. He tensed and looked at her with big dark blue eyes "three months".

_Three months. Three months. Three month. _Ash's voice echoed in her mind. She had been prisoner for three months.

"Mary-Lynnette?" he said standing up carefully avoiding touching her "what's wrong?"

She looked into his eyes and saw the big blue mixing with the dark green once again.

"I…I have… been here for… three months?" she asked incredulous with pain. He nodded softly "I want to go home Ash. I don't want to be here! Why am I here on the first place? Why Ash? Tell me why!" she said sounding hysterical.

"Hey! Hey!" he said hushing her "It's okay… calm down" he took a deep breath "I heard you are here because you might be part of some plot" he said looking away, not before she noticed his eyes had turned black "I just think you were probably at the wrong place at the wrong time… But tell me Mary-Lynnette, what were you doing there?" he said leaning forwards to her. He looked into her eyes but she wasn't really looking at him. She seemed to be far far away lost in thought.

"I…was at the bank, I was leaving some money my friend had given back to me…" she whispered to herself "I… there was an assault" his eyes turned into a dark green and black staring at her with intensity "there were three men" she whispered "one of them… the leader… he ordered them to take me the next time I met them…" she didn't see his muscles tensing "I can't remember his eyes… but they called him Redfern…" she said. He stood up angrily.

"It doesn't matter the way he looked Mary-Lynnette!" he yelled at her "What is really important is why you were there!"

She froze looking at him startle and some part of her was scared. "I told you… I was there leaving my friend's money!" he turned his back to her trying to calm himself down.

"You said that was the first time you met him! What about the second time?" he said caressing his temples.

"I… I was there with a friend" she answered him "I was there getting a coffee!" he laughed bitterly.

"You were with your boyfriend getting a coffee? You were with a friend? With a girl? With a boy? Why? Why were you there?" he said yelling again. She jumped at his sudden anger but stood firm.

"I told you! Then the leader took me! Ask him why he brought me here! I would love to hear his answer as well!" she blurted out.

He laughed bitterly "Too sad then because I don't know why he took you!" he took a deep breath "I guess he thought you were part of Circle Daybreak or something like that. An spy or something…" he added studying her expression. She looked at him confused. His black eyes seemed to be troubled.

"Are you bipolar?" she suddenly asked. He looked at her perplex before storming out of her room slamming the door after him.

0-0-0

"She moved!"

"No, she hasn't moved" David answered frowning.

"Yes, she did" Eric fought back.

"Eric, she needs a doctor or a hospital or a witch!" David said rising his voice "She won't make it by herself!"

Eric frowned "David, we have to help her!"

"And what do you think I'm trying to do for God's sake?" David said standing up "She has been like this for at least a month!"

Eric frowned and found himself speechless. He hadn't realized the fact that they had been on that place for a whole month. If it wasn't for David, he would have gone mad the first day. However, the girl was torturing him. Nobody had come down to check on her suggesting the idea that they just threw her in there to let her die. A shiver went down his back.

"I don't understand" Eric said.

"She is cold as ice down here" David said to himself "and her pulse is not exactly very good either…" he looked up to his friend "She is dying Eric and we cannot help her"

"No!" Eric yelled at him rising his arms in frustration "We can't just let her die David!"

David shook his head and leaned forwards to the girl touching her pulse. "Her heart is really weak Eric, plus she barely moves anyways"

Eric walked forwards and pushed David away from the girl "You don't understand" he said covering the girl with his jacket once again. "You don't understand because you do not have a sister"

David frowned confused "what is that supposed to mean?"

Eric shook his head and didn't look at him "I mean that you could just let the girl die because she doesn't remind you of anyone. I have a little sister, I would die if I find out that she was dying and nobody helped her" David open his mouth to interrupt but Eric ignored him "Or… my sister could be dead by now, and here I am unable to do anything about it, however I can help this girl David… We can help her"

David watched him in silence for a while after sitting next to him.

"Then we'll have to pray Eric… Because from that it looks, she won't make it too far…"

0-0-0

"She doesn't know anything" The blond boy said looking at the fire in front of him. The strong flames seemed to be mocking him. They were strong and free, while he wasn't.

"What do you mean with anything?" the black hair vampire said in front of him "She must know something!"

"I told you Lilly" he said with a deep sigh "She said she had been leaving some money that some other vermin had borrowed previously from her…"

"What about the second time then?" Lilly said getting angry.

"She had been there having a coffee with her boyfriend or a friend or who cares? She was telling the truth" he said feeling tired.

"B-U-L-L-S-H-I-T!" Lilly screamed making sure to highlight every single of the letters "You cannot possible believe that Ash!"

The blond boy turned around to face her "She wasn't lying"

"How do you know that?" Lilly said angrily

"Because… I did what Quinn asked me to" he said smiling "I monitored her mind the whole time, plus… I used my charms" he said winking in the end.

Lilly took a deep breath and sat down.

"Then she trusts you?" she asked carefully. He turned back towards the fire once again "Yes she does" he answered "She doesn't know who I am"

"Of course she doesn't you moron" Lilly said with a giggle "If she knew then we would be on deep shit, or it would mean she actually works for Circle Daybreak"

"No, retard." Ash said annoyed "I meant, she doesn't know who kidnapped her"

Lilly smiled at that madly "Then everything will go just as we planned it" her long black silky hair was tied up showing of her white perfect skin. Her red lips were coloured from the red wine she was drinking, producing a small flush in her cheeks. She didn't looked older than Ash, but he knew she was even older than Quinn "You need to get closer to her Ash, we need her to trust you completely"

Ash didn't look at her "I know Lilly. Quinn already told me my job"

She laughed out loud and he turned to look at her. She was grinning madly holding her wine on one hand "Not like that my boy" she said "I mean, _closer"_

Ash raised his eye-brows "Why would I sleep with vermin?" something inside him twisted but he kept his face out of any emotion but surprise

"Because…" Lilly said standing up "Vermin girls have this ridiculous idea where the boy they fancy will sleep with them only if he truly loves them" she then turned to look at Ash "You my boy need to do exactly that! Do that, win her heart, and she will have to tell you everything she knows or hears. She will think you could give your life for her and that she means everything to you… This whole idea of 'sleeping together' is the last proof you will give her to show that you love her" she laughed.

Ash looked at her speechless. Surely he had done mess up things in the past, surely he had broken girl's heart since he was very young, surely he had destroyed some of those people's life in the past but never like this. "That will break her, you know that"

She waved his comment away "She will only find out once we have all the information we need"

Ash shook his head "She doesn't know anything"

She laughed and walked towards the big window "Sure she does. She is just hiding it from you"

"This is not what Quinn told me to do Lilly" Ash answered immediately.

"If you haven't notice Ash Redfern, Quinn is not here" she said looking at him. Her big eyes shining from the moon light reflecting her beautiful face "And if I must remind you…" she said making her way towards him. He watched her carefully as she place herself behind him; she slowly leaned forwards and whispered in his ear "It was you the one who kidnapped her on the first place"

0-0-0

The smell of cookies filled the whole kitchen. Mrs. Opal didn't need to cook or anything but as his nephew was out, then she might as well try something out. She was not a genius, but she did not need to be one to understand her nephew's plan. She had seen him entering the girl's room trying to win her trust with his silly acting. She had warned him to stay away from the girl and he hadn't listened; now this was war.

Slowly she let the smell fill the whole room. She had already asked Gillian to go and get the girl; she knew there were better ways to win the girl's trust instead of playing with her feelings. She looked around her kitchen; the whole pace was a mess. Gillian had helped her with the ingredients, the flour was all over the place leaving a white trial over the table, some chocolate was dripping from one of the spoons, the silver knife that had helped Gillian cut the thick chocolate bar was still lying there next to the thick stakes she had used to give better shapes to the cookies.

Shy steps approached the kitchen and she turned around smiling. There, with a shy look was Mary-Lynnette. Her long brown hair was in messy waves, she looked skinnier and her skin was paler, but not on the healthy way. Mrs. Opal frowned. She hadn't been eating properly and her body was starting to show the changes.

"Hello there" She greeted the girl standing awkwardly in the door softly "Come on in" Mary-Lynnette seemed uneasy but did what she was told, Mrs. Opal smiled softly "Gillian and I have been making cookies the whole day, would you like some?" Mary-Lynnette shook her head and answered quietly "No thank you ma'am"

Mrs. Opal frowned. The girl's voice sounded dead, she looked at her carefully and noticed that her hands were slightly shaking.

"Oh, are you feeling alright dear?" she asked sitting down next to the girl. Mary-Lynnette nodded and smiled softly but the happiness did not reach her eyes. Mrs. Opal sighed deeply "Darling, I know you want to go home, and you know I believe you shouldn't be here on the first place" Mary-Lynnette looked up and locked her big brown eyes on the old lady. Her perfect white hair was carefully brushed away from her face showing off her pale skin, she was wearing a normal purple dress making her look innocent and sweet.

"Are you one of them?" Mary-Lynnette asked before she could stop herself. Mrs. Opal's expression didn't change. "No darling, I am different" she answered honestly.

Mary-Lynnette nodded and asked again "Are you… a… vampire?"

That called Mrs. Opal's attention "How do you know about…" she stopped herself and sighed angrily "My nephew told you, didn't he?"

Mary-Lynnette looked perplex but nodded.

"That little…" she stopped herself and took a deep breath "It doesn't matter. But to answer your question, yes darling, I am a vampire" after a second thought she added "a lamia vampire"

"What is that?" Mary-Lynnette asked. Mrs. Opal smiled when she noticed Mary-Lynnette relaxing on her chair.

"Vampires can be separate in two types. The _lamia vampires_ and the _made vampires_" she looked at the girl and saw her big brown eyes full of curiosity "The _made vampires_ are the ones your kind knows the most. They stop again, they are stuck on their bodies, and they cannot reproduce or age. On the other hand, the _lamia_ are the opposite, we are born vampires and we age, we only stop ageing when we change a human into one of us"

"Do you drink blood and all that?" Mary-Lynnette asked. Mrs. Opal chuckled softly "Yes honey, we do, but some of us only drink donate blood or animal blood"

Mary-Lynnette nodded and her stomach moaned. Mrs. Opal laughed softly.

"You are hungry my dear, why don't you have a cookie?" she said offering one "They are still warm"

Mary-Lynnette took one quietly and bit a little bit. It was delicious. Hunger took over her and she found herself having another one.

"For how long am I going to be here?" She asked the old woman.

Mrs. Opal looked at her sadly "I don't know my dear… I don't know" Mary-Lynnette nodded and looked around the place. It was a real mess. She stood up and cleaned the flour from the table, took the butter and put it back to the fridge.

"Honey, you don't need to clean" the old woman told her but Mary-Lynnette shook her head "It's okay, I just need to do something…"

Mrs. Opal smiled and touched her arm gently "Then what about reading?" Mary-Lynnette looked at her with big eyes "Can I read something?"

The old woman laughed softly and pulled her towards the next room carefully. There was a small bookshelf over there "You can take whatever you please" the old woman said. Mary-Lynnette smiled and moved slowly towards it reading the different names carefully.

"_Pride and Prejudice_" she said removing one of the books while Mrs. Opal watched her silently "It's a really good book" she added.

"I guess it is darling, I have not read it" the old woman answered.

"Then why do you have it?" Mary-Lynnette asked confused.

"It's not mine, It's my nephew's" she added quietly.

Mary-Lynnette turned to face her perplexed "Your nephew read Pride and Prejudice?"

Mrs. Opal chuckled softly "I know dear… even I'm surprise"

Mary-Lynnette nodded and turned to examine the book.

"Promise me something darling" the old woman said breaking the silence. Mary-Lynnette looked up to her and saw her eyes full of determination. "Hm… Yeah" she answered unsure.

"You stay away from my nephew" she said locking her eyes with the girl in front of her "He is dangerous and cruel" something inside Mary-Lynnette twisted "He will only harm you… Ash is a boy that will destroy your soul and hopes, and not just that, but he will destroy _you_"

Mary-Lynnette swallowed and nodded quietly. Mrs. Opal nodded once and smiled softly when a noise from the kitchen broke the silence between them. She immediately was next to Mary-Lynnette and grabbing her arm softly sent her back to her room. Mary-Lynnette nodded but before turning around she hugged the old lady. Mrs. Opal took a step back surprise from the girl's reaction but hugged her back. Slowly she pulled back and looking at the girl carefully she said "Darling, go to your room and stay there" Mary-Lynnette nodded and left quickly.

Mrs. Opal took a deep breath and moved towards her kitchen. There a dark hair boy was lying on the floor. The smell of alcohol hit her and she realized that the boy was drunk. His tan skin looked even darker with his black leather jacket, his hair was messy and small drops of sweat were on his forehead. She frowned. "What are you doing here boy?"

The boy's black eyes faced her. He was frowning and growling threateningly "They are taking her away!" he said. She noticed his hands shaking and she took a step forwards.

"Calm down son" she said softly

"Calm down?" he yelled incredulous "Are you retarder? How am I going to calm down? You've hurt her! I know you have!" he screamed with anger.

She frowned and tried to calm him down "It was not me son, I promised you I would take care of her the moment you asked me to! I have been taking care of her!" Her voice was steady and cam but the boy was not listening.

"They have hurt her!" he cried "That was not part of the deal when I allowed them to take her here!"

She shook her head softly "You didn't think about the consequences son. You thought that bringing her here would finally allow you to love her, keeping her away from her family would finally allow you to change her. But my nephew came in your way and took that from you when he noticed her"

"I had it all planned! I was ready! But they came and attacked in public!" he screamed.

"I know son" she said trying to calm the boy down "I know you had it all planned… You just planned it in the wrong place… Once my nephew saw her and realized that it was the same girl, he thought she might have been one of them… Ironic…"

"Ironic?" he asked confused.

"Yes son, Ironic" she said sitting down "The fact that you were taking her away exactly to become one of those Circle Daybreak people dear… You are a Night World creature, by falling in love with her you automatically became one of them…"

The boy let out a cry of pain. The old woman frowned, truly the boy looked miserable, and she couldn't blame him. He had everything planned. He would take the girl away and leave this bloody place to love her instead. He thought everything would be perfectly fine, but he took too long, or destiny decided to laugh in his face.

"Is she upstairs?" he asked. The old woman frowned realizing the boy's intentions

"She is son, but you cannot take her right now" she said standing up quickly "My nephew will be here any time soon and you shouldn't be here anyways"

The boy growled again but in anger. His hands started shaking as he stood up and took hold of the table to support himself.

"You don't understand!" he yelled. His voice was changing. It was rough and harsh, she took a step back realizing what he was doing.

"Son, calm down" she said breathing deeply "You might end up doing something you will regret"

"Don't tell me to calm down! You can't tell me what to do!" he screamed "You don't own me! I can't be tamed!"

She took another step backwards. "Son, just please… understand"

"No!" he screamed as his back twisted in an awkward position "I won't understand! There is nothing to understand!" he said. A growl of pain followed his words as his body kept twisting in different positions, his hands grew and hair started taking over his body.

"Son!" she screamed

But it was too late. The boy growled and grabbed the first thing he could find on the small table. Quickly he raised it and pulled it through the old lady's heart.

The warm blood fell down his hand as he realized what he had just done.

Slowly he grabbed her and lied her on the floor, her blue eyes were looking at her with a last tear falling from her eyes rolling over her cheek. Those sad blue eyes accusing him, telling him how he had just screw everything up, telling him how different things will be and how he had just lost his last chance to save the girl he loved.

"No!" he screamed again before running out of the door. He ran fast, trying to get away from the scene on his memory. He was not going to give up, it didn't matter if the old woman was dead, he was going to save her somehow. He had been the responsible of her kidnap, and he was going to take care of that, he was going to take care of her; he was going to take her away from them, from him.

* * *

><p><em>Come on! this was long! ;) so you should forgive me for taking my time updating ;)<em>

_lol_

_now... reviews?_

_I'll give you cookies! ;D _

_xxx_

_-Sweet Night_


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note :

I am so so sorry for this guys but this story will be stopped. I do not longer wish to write this as a fanfiction but my own story. I know this is crazy and I'm being "unfair" but I honestly adore this idea and it's a 100% mine except for the characters so I really wish to develop it into something.

So sorry guys! This story will be mine but not part of a fanfiction anymore! I have a friend who has been reading this story and make me realize how I should not be scared of creating something for my own personal purposes if I want to be a writer =)

So wish me luck because this will be my project for a future :) *fingers cross* and again, if you wish to know about this story just please send me a message or lt me know and I'll give you my Facebook or email and I could keep sending my updates but they will not longer be with character from the Night World.

xoxo

-Sweet Night


End file.
